Once Upon A Time
by Asanra
Summary: Another T/M & Fantasy. Marron is a dryad that falls in love with Trunks after he saves her life. Now when her people need her help,will she go back and will Trunks help her? R&R please!
1. Just a small delay

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ,but I do won this plot line,so don`t be a poop

Author`s Note:Yippie skippie! The long awaited fantasy story of T/M is finally out! I told you I`d do it,it was just a matter of time! Ummm...this story has a lot of fantasy creatures in it that some people may not know what they are. If you don`t know and would like to,just e-mail me or ask me in a review! Ummm..other than that,I hope you love the story and this chapter! Don`t forget to review! :)

He and his group of men rode and walked silently through the valley. It was dangerous to make too much noise in these parts,for hellbear,varg,and oculi were very common here. He looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set and they would have to set camp for the night shortly. 

High sighed heavily. His horse walked slowly,tired from the journey they had been on. They had come a long way,but still had far to go. It was a long trip from Sector 25 to Castrique. One of his men tripped and fell,breaking his chain of thought. It didn`t bother him so much that he had a bunch of men slightly older than himself and he was the most mature one in the group.

Hell,if one of them dies,it was one less mouth he had to feed and one less body to keep an eye on while on the way home. He closed his eyes and sighed again. He turned his head to look behind them,forest taking over most of the path.

That could be very bad and very dangerous. That could mean daemonwood. He shivered at this thought. He couldn`t help but think of the disaster a night attack from daemonwood would be. 

He looked forward again to see that the sun was nearly set."Men,it is time to set up camp. I want four look-outs and the rest to set up." He and his two right hand men would get the collapsable fort;the rest would get their tents.

"Goten,Uub,keep an eye on your sectors. I don`t know if we have any big problems,but there could be daemonwood lurking nearby,so just stay alert." He shouted to him men over all the noise from tools clanging. 

"Sure thing,Trunks!"Came the two replies. 

Nightfall came and the men resolved to playing games with all sorts of stupid methods and items. Trunks, Uub,and Goten sat in their room and talked about possible dangers. 

"It figures that we never seem to get anywhere near a creature that doesn`t want to kill us. "Trunks smiled at his comment,however true it was. 

"Well..we`ve all seen dryads..."Uub started.

"Yes and it`s usually when our men are fornicating with them. Its humiliating how we take advantage of them."Goten argued. True,they weren`t human,but they still lived. Didn`t that matter?

Trunks chuckled under his breath. "Have you guys ever wanted to do one? I hear they`re awful tasty." He smiled evilly. 

Their conversation was interrupted by a crash from outside. Trunks picked up his sword and walked outside."I`ll take care of this." 

When he walked out of his tent,he came face to face with rust spitter. He cut it in half with no problem. Thankfully,none of the rest of them men had been started,as lost rust spitters wandered into their camps all the time.

He wiped his sword clean and walked back into his tent.

"Well,what was it?" Goten asked nonchalantly.

"Just a rust spitter."Trunks yawned and sat back down. "Now what were we talking about?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author`s Note:Ok,thats it for now-I`ve wrote this and a chapter to All`s Fair in Love and War today,so I`m done! :) Don`t forget to review and tell me exactly what you think! But don`t flame me cuz it`s short-its just the first chappie! Umm,if you want to be on my mailing list,tell me in your review or e-mail me at: Asanra@cs.com ! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!

  
  


  
  



	2. Storm on the way

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ and I make no profit from writing these

Author`s Note: Hey,thanks to all those who reviewed! And again,I`m sorry the last chappie was so short! I just wanted to get something out for this fic. Ummm...if you have any questions on what the creatures are,e-mail me or ask me in a review and I`ll be glad to tell you! :) Ummm,Leona,for your question,about the tasty thing,he was being perverted (If you still don`t get it,e-mail me : P) . Umm..other than that,please review and enjoy the chapter!

The three soldiers went to sleep shortly after the rust spitter came and was slaughtered. The night was cold and frost had started to form on the cold ground. 

The sun came up and the soldiers rose and stretched."Another day in turmoil."Goten yawned. 

"Yeah...mmmm...Lets get going. I don`t want to be here any longer than I have to."Trunks stretched his arms over his head. He started to pack up his belongings,as did Goten and Uub.

The troops packed up,yawning and stretching the whole while. Not long after the sun had risen,the men were packed and moving again. 

Trunks mounted his horse and patted his sword,strapped to his back. It was a bit of a security item to him;especially when he was leading his men. 

The day`s journey was long,boring,and tiring. The three young men found themselves drifting off while riding their horses. They were each daydreaming about several different things at once.

Trunks` mind kept drifting back to women. He couldn`t help it. As Goten had once described him,he was a raging sack of hormones. He chuckled to himself as he thought about the old times. He used to have a girl. A really pretty little spark with raven hair and blue eyes. Pan. His heart ached as he thought of her again. 

She was a bigger monster of most of the creatures that they came across out here. Sure,she was wonderful to look at and wonderful in bed,but she was cold. If Trunks had ever met an evil person,she was that person. He shuddered as he remembered seeing her be so cruel to so many people. When she flogged a peasant girl for no reason,he had to leave her. 

She had treated him horrible too,but that wasn`t what other people saw,and image was a big part of their relationship. He still had claw marks on his back that she had bestowed upon him,just for fun. An even bigger scar was on his heart. 

He closed his eyes as they began to water;his friends nor his men needed to see the liquid running down his cheeks.

Goten glanced ahead at his friend. It didn`t bother him so much that he carried up the rear. He watched the men walk and ride in lines towards their winter home. 

He sighed. It would be much easier if they build warmer homes and shelters in one place so that they wouldn`t have to move about each time the weather changed. He couldn`t wait to get back home though. Home was where his loved ones were. He had a girl at home. 

Aww,she was great. She was so pretty,with big blue eyes and short blue hair. She was loving too. Goten couldn`t help but think maybe,just maybe,he loved her. 

His eyes closed halfway and glazed over. He obtained a stupidly-happy grin on his face. This was what he looked like when Uub looked over at him. 

Uub smiled. He loved traveling. It gave him a chance to be himself without trying to impress anyone because the only people he was with that he cared about were Trunks and Goten...and goodness knew he didn`t have to impress them. He smiled smugly. 

Uub looked up at the sky. It was overcast today,which was just fine. Anyone could tell that they needed the rain and the moisture. The setting sun was mostly blocked out by the purple-black clouds. A storm was coming. He looked back towards the front of the group. 

Trunks had re-opened his eyes and was looking around,and with good reason. A storm could bring many good things,but a lot of creatures also favored the wetness and the coolness. 

Goten had also opened his eyes and was holding his dagger in his left hand. 

"You guys let me know if you see or hear anything,got it?"Trunks asked his two friends.

"Sure thing,bud" Came the replies. 

They walked and rode in silence for about another hour,the troops knowing better than to make any unnecessary noises. The sun was nearing the earth now and most of the sky had been overrun with purple and black clouds. All in all,it was very pretty,but very erie at the same time. 

"All right then. Set up camp. I want six lookouts tonight. No messing around."Trunks shouted,signaling the end of the day`s journey. 

By the time the sun had set,the troops were in and around their tents. It was a rather windy night,so extra clothing was worn by many of the men. 

Trunks,Goten and Uub were in their fort,laying on the floor in their sleeping packs. "So,what do you guys think tomorrow will bring? Any change for us?" Goten half yawned,half asked. 

"Doubtful. Maybe we`ll see something interesting though. I hear nymphs,elves and dryads are very common here and around here. I still want to spend a night with a dryad or nymph." Trunks smiled,half asleep.

The three young men smiled at each other;they all knew that they would jump at the chance to 'be' with a dryad or nymph. On a downside,however,nymphs were said to be very temperamental. 

The three were almost asleep when they were jolted from their lustful thoughts. A large commotion was going on outside,in or by one of the tents. 

Trunks growled under his breath."This had better be good." He moved his lavender locks off of his face."You two wanna help me? I may need it."

Goten and Uub mumbled something incoherent under their breath before finally standing up. Trunks grabbed his sword before they left their quarters.

They walked around to where the noise was coming from. When they found it,they couldn`t believe their eyes.

A/N:I know,cliffhanger,but that`s all I can write for tonight! I`m pooped! :). Please tell me what you think on this! If you want,tell your friends. And don`t worry-Marron will be coming into play very soon. Umm..Until next time! 

Pasta Raviolli!


	3. Do You Know What You`ve Done?

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Hi again! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! You make me so happy! :) Umm...I got a lot of questions on what some of the creatures are,so I`m just gunna include the list in this update! Umm,enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review!

**Dryad: **A woodland spirit that passes over from the realm of the Fey. They prey on humans and tend to be rather lust-filled. They have a human-like body,the females being smaller than most humans though. The males are very jealous and temperamental. The females are usually beautiful and flirtatious. 

**Daemonwood:** Ancient tree spirits that go back to the time of the world birthing,before humans wandered the earth. They despise humans because they use wood for burning and building. They are very aggressive and usually travel in two`s or three`s. 

**Oculus (Oculi,plural):**Creatures of unknown origin,but believed to be related to dragons. Oculi are a relatively new threat the forests and cities. They have the ability to cast the paralytic gaze and electrical fury spells when in combat.

**Strangleweed:**The result of a twisted wizard,using misguided magic. It is rumored that when many of them gather they have almost animal intelligence. Some think they share a connection to rust spitters.

**Elf:** Have a strange connection with dryad and tend to protect the younger females. They also tend to be rather lustful,but won`t attack a young dryad,for the price is too high. They have an excellent ranged attack with a bow and arrow,but are strongly attracted to financial opportunities. 

**Harpy**: Foul abominations which are the spawn of Scrylia,the serpent queen. They ultimately destroyed their mistress and took over her rein of terror. Like many fantasy creatures,harpies are immortal. A harpy`s scream can turn a person to stone,or worse. 

**Hell Bear: **Very bad-tempered and destructive,they savagely attack anything that wanders too close to their lairs. The left-overs of their victims lay scattered around their dens. Hell Bears usually travel in packs of 3-10.

**Medusa:** Formed the core of Scrylia`s dreaded legions, they joined the harpies in the rebellion against Scrylia. They now seek bringing their own terror to the human world. Looking into the medusa`s eyes,one would be turned to stone or killed. The mesusae have several serpents as hair. 

**Minotaur:** Twisted creatures,but fearsome warriors. The body of a huge bull which walks on it`s hindquarters with glowing eyes. They roam throughout the land in raiding parties,crashing festivals and bring woe to their victims. 

**Rust Spitter: **They dissolve their food externally with projected acids before devouring their prey. They are extremely territorial and are rarely found in groups of less than 3,unless they get lost. 

**Roc:** Large,malicious birds,resembling the noble eagle. They have a tendency of preying on the weak and infirm. 

**Troll: **Very tough and study;they slowly regenerate any injury they acquire. They enjoy treasure and are often found attacking marketplaces or caravans.

**Varg:** Cunning and evil relatives of the common wolf. They travel in large packs and attack with fangs and claws. 

**Nymph: **A somewhat smaller version of a nymph and a larger version of a fairy. Can be very temperamental and usually try to stay away from humans. 

**Werewolf:** The result when a human is infected with a rare lycanthropic disease. The unceasing pain and rage of the condition drives even the most gentle person into a permanent state of homicidal mania. 

Okie doke-there you go! I got most of that info from microprose. So if you have any more questions,just feel free to ask! Now,enjoy the story!

What Trunks saw made his heart race. A large group of his men had cornered a young dryad. She had her back against a large mountain and had nowhere to run. In her hands,she held a spear that she had somehow managed to get from the troops. 

She had blood dripping down the side of her head and several cuts over her entire body. Her deerskin clothes were ripped,giving the impression that she was attacked. 

Her teeth were bared and she let out small growls every few minutes to keep the men away from her. Trunks knew that they had no idea what they were looking at;good load of morons.

"You idiots! Leave her be!" Trunks shouted at his men. It was too late though;one of his men had thrown a large rock at her and hit her head,nearly knocking her over. 

"You there!" Goten piped in. "You`ll be lynched for disobeying a commander." He looked at the dryad and then at Trunks,who was looking at the girl as well. Uub had just arrived and was taking the scene in. 

Trunks rushed up towards the dryad to catch her right before she passed out. He held her in his arms and looked down at her. She opened her eyes just slightly,before completely passing out. "Idiots." Trunks mumbled under his breath. 

He began to walk back to his fort. "Goten,take the names of all of these incompetent morons. They will be lynched for this upon arrival of home...if they are still alive."

"Sure thing." Goten turned his back on his friend and began to gather names. 

Uub caught up with Trunks."What`s the big deal? Dryads have been caught by our men before." 

"I didn`t expect you to understand Uub,you`re still new,but those men knew. That's exactly why they did it." Trunks said through clenched teeth. "Now we may all have to pay for their ignorance and stupidity."

"Why? I`m sorry,but I just don`t understand."

Trunks sighed. He looked at Uub. "Look at her hair. Look at the color of her skin. " Uub actually looked at her for the first time. She was very pretty."She has pale skin,blond hair and blue eyes."

"How do you know she has blue eyes?" Uub was still looking at the young female.

"I saw them. Cerulean blue. She`s royalty,Uub. Any living thing with her blood on it will suffer." Trunks shivered. They got to the fort and he laid her down on his sleeping bag."She had probably never even seen a human up close until tonight. Chances are,the guys decided to try to get lucky with a dryad and they went looking."

The dryad moaned in pain underneath Trunks. He knelt down and put his hand on her forehead. She winced in pain as if his touch burned her skin. 

"If she dies..." He trailed off."The humans have an agreement with the dryads. It goes far back,but it`s there. We don`t touch their royalty and the don`t touch ours. If she dies,it could be the end of human life in these parts." He reached down and moved some golden hair off of her face. 

Goten walked into the tent. "Is she?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Trunks nodded. 

"Well,why can`t we just put her back into the forest where she came from." Uub offered.

"`Can`t. She`ll die. We`ll have to take her with us. It is too cold to leave her here,especially if her kind don`t know she`s here,she`d be dead when they found her. Then it would just look like a slaughter." Trunks sighed. "Only thing we can do if take her with us,and then bring her back here when the weather changes again."

"What will we do when she wakes up? I`m sure she`ll freak out. Hell,who wouldn`t?" Goten asked his two friends. 

Trunks thought a minute. Goten was right. "She ride with one of us. We`ll tie her hands,but only so she won`t hurt herself..or us. I don`t know if she knows english,but I suppose we`ll find out when she wakes."

"One of us should watch her through the night to make sure she is ok. Do you guys wanna take watches?" Goten offered.

The two nodded. "Uub,you take the first watch." Trunks offered his friend. 

Uub smiled and nodded."Sure thing,Trunks. You sleep in my bag. I`ll wake you when I can`t stay awake any longer."

The three agreed and Trunks and Goten lay down to fall asleep,hoping their lives would not be taken during the night.

A/N: OK,how was it? Is it getting good? I hope so! :) Things are starting to get juicy! Sorry if it`s short but it`s late here and I`m kinda tired! Please keep the reviews coming and don`t hesitate to ask me questions,`cause I love answering them :)! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	4. Should I Trust Him?

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ (there;go and smash all my childhood dreams) 

Author`s Note: Thank you to all who reviewed!~ I went and saw Lee Greenwood last night and Alan Jackson. I was very moving and emotional and they both put on a great show! I didn`t get home 'til late though! Hehe! Umm,if you have any comments,questions,concerns or suggestions,I`m very open-minded! Please review too! Enjoy the chapter!

Goten shook Trunks gently."Wake up,Trunks." He said groggily."I`m going to pass out if you don`t wake up!"

Trunks mumbled something about Pan before rolling over onto his other side.

"Trunks! Wake up right now!" Goten said a little louder. He sighed in exasperation. 

Trunks opened his eyes to slits and looked at his friend. "What is it?" He asked quietly,and still half asleep.

"It`s your turn to watch the girl. Get up right now!"

Trunks groaned before pulling himself out of Uub`s sleeping bag. "Fine,then,I`m up." He got up and walked over to where the girl laid,still knocked out. 

He sat down next to her and looked at Uub`s sleeping bag,where Goten was now passed out. He sighed then looked down at the girl. She was very pretty,but that was to be expected. He noticed that she still had dried blood on the side of her head. 

He stood and got a rag and dampened it before sitting back down next to her. He softly dabbed the spots that he been bleeding and she moaned something incoherent before shifting. She would possibly wake up before the sun came up. 

After about an hour of softly washing her skin where it was stained with the liquid of life, she was finally cleaned off. 

He threw the rag aside and sighed deeply. Now what was he supposed to do? He rested his head on his shoulder and sighed again. If this wasn`t boring,he didn`t know what was. 

He sat with her for another hour,amusing himself by looking at the freckles on her face. She didn`t have many,but they were there. He looked at his friends,sleeping soundly. He wasn`t so much tired now as he was bored. 

She opened her eyes slowly. She didn`t open them all the way,incase she was in danger again. She glanced around her. The man who had rescued her was sitting next to her,looking at something on the other side of the room. 

She studied his features. He was very handsome for a human,with eyes as blue and clear as a forest pool. 

He shifted his gaze back down onto her. Their eyes met and neither of them moved, afraid to scare the other. 

Trunks` breath caught in his throat for a moment. Her eyes were open,but she didn`t move. He moved his hand to her face and moved a strand of her hair from off her face. This time she didn`t flinch.

She blinked calmly and looked back up at him. 

He decided to ask her a question. "Do you speak english?" Heck,it was worth a shot. 

"Who are you?" She answered his question with one of her own. "Why am I here?"

Trunks considered his words before speaking."I am Trunks. I am the one leading these men through the forest. You`re here because my men attacked you and the other leaders and I saved you. " He half expected her to jump up and run out,but she didn`t. 

She thought about this for a moment. "Did _you_ hurt me?"She wasn`t trying to be rude,but she had to know. 

She shook his head."No,but I have something to tell you that you won`t like." He looked in her eyes before he went on. "We have to take you with us to out village until the weather gets warmer. You won`t be treated badly,but you`ll have to dress warmer,but I can buy you warm clothing and nice dresses."

"Dress? What's that?" She paused. "Why would I have to go with you." She sat up,somewhat alarmed now."I just want to to go home. Why can`t I just go home?" She began to raise her voice a little bit. 

"Shhh..we have to take you with us because if we leave you here,you may die. It`s far to cold out and the snow has begun to fall. You would freeze to death."

She closed her eyes and said something he didn`t understand under her breath. "I`ve missed the winter frost. My friends...they`ll wonder where I am. They`ll want to hurt whoever has me. I don`t want them to hurt you." She sighed. This was all too much for her. "Will you take me outside? Or can I go alone?"

Trunks stood up."I`ll take you outside." He offered her his hand and she stood. Her full beauty hit him like a falling tree. Her hair was even more golden than the sun and her skin was whiter than the moon. 

They walked outside and stood in the freshly fallen snow. Trunks shivered and wondered how it was that she wasn`t shaking from the cold. 

She kneeled down and wrote something in the snow,again,it was something hat he didn`t understand. He looked at it closer and saw that it was a large trinity star underneath a full moon.

The girl looked at him."It means that I will be home when the cold has gone...So that they won`t worry for me."

He looked at her. "What is your name?"

"Name? What is that?" She asked,confusion in her lovely face.

"What do they call you?" He asked,slightly exasperated. 

"Oh...My family calls me Trinity..because I am one of three. But my friends just call me Marron." her mind was screaming at her to shut up. She had told her secret name,which meant it would lose some of it`s magic. Besides,she didn`t know this stranger;he could be close to an enemy. But then again,he had saved her life. 

"Marron. That`s pretty." He smiled at her. 

She smiled back. For some reason, she trusted this one. She would have to keep her eyes on the other men though. 

A/N: Ok,did you like it? I hope so,I also re-posted ch 19 for Courtly Love,so check it out and tell me what you think! Please review! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	5. Riding Along

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,So don`t try any funny stuff! :)

Author`s Note: Ok,thank you to all who reviewed :) I think I really like this story. I`m going to do my best and I hope you guys approve of it! :) Ummm,I hope you enjoy the chapter! 

She locked eyes with him and felt compelled to do something silly. Something she probably shouldn`t do. She forced herself to look away and watched the snow on the horizon as the sun began to rise. 

"Trunks? Is that you?" Goten emerged from the tent scratching his head."I don`t know what happened to the girl..." Goten`s eyes met Marron`s. "Oh..."

Trunks forced a smile,hoping that Marron wouldn`t run into the woods. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear,"I`ll be right back." Then he straightened himself up and walked up to his friend. "C`mon. I`ll explain." He walked Goten into their fort and told both him and Uub about Marron and what the plan was. 

The sun had began to rise and the men were starting to wake up and pack their belongings. Marron watched them from her spot,ready to run if they should attack her again. 

Trunks emerged from the tent and walked back over to her. She was so innocent and lost;it was really rather adorable. He smiled at her as she looked behind him to see Goten and Uub taking down their sleeping quarters. 

"Where is this village of yours? And..." She stopped and thought about what she was about to say. "Nevermind."

"Well,the village is still not very close,and my men and I have been traveling for days. Why do you ask?" 

"Just wondering." She turned her head and looked to the forest. She head was screaming at her once again. This time it was telling her to run back to the forest. She was strong;she could last through the coldness. But another part of her was telling her to stay. A part of her that she had never known existed was starting to surface. That's what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. 

She felt a rough hand on her shoulder and she could feel a shudder work it`s way up her back. "You must be cold. You have gooseflesh. Here." She felt him put a coat of some sort over her shoulders. 

She smiled faintly,still not turning around."Thanks to you." She said just above a whisper. 

He turned her to face him and smiled. Then he made a face as if what he was to say next made him sick to the stomach. "You may not be riding with me the whole way. You may have to double with Goten or Uub. I have to help in leading too."

She forced a small smile,although not entirely sure why."That's fine." What did it matter anyways? Either way,she would be going to the same place. But there was still that whole trust issue.

"Well,come on then. I think they`re ready. You will ride with me first;Goten and Uub will lead first so that you don`t have to move around so much." He took her by the hand and led her up to his horse. He climbed up first and then offered his hand to pull her up.

He pulled her up very easily and she made it look graceful. When she was up,she was almost in his lap,but not quite.

"You`ve never rode before,have you,Marron?" She bit her lip and shook her head no. It was a half-lie. She had rode wild horses and unicorns and that sort,but never a tame one. "Alright,well you hold on right here,or here." He showed her where the male came down a little bit and a part of the reins which were slightly looser and lower.

She nodded her head and the troops began to move on. 

Ahead,Goten and Uub were riding side by side."It looks as if that dryad has Trunks by the strings." Uub half said,half laughed.

Goten smiled and looked behind them."The heartstrings."

A/N:Sorry that was so short,but I had really bad writer`s block (Which I haven`t had in a long time!) So,uhhh...yah! Please review and if you wanna be on my mailing list,just lemme know! :) Until next time!

Pasta Ravioli!


	6. Breaking Out

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Hi again! Sorry this fic is moving along sorta slow-I`m having writers block with this one. Thank you to all who reviewed and please keep it up. Ummm,if you guys have any suggestions,they are very welcome! Other than that-enjoy the chapter!

The next few days went by with little event. The group had encountered a varg,a strangleweed and a young daemonwood,all of which were easily disposed of. 

Marron slowly and hesitantly got to know Goten and Uub,but was still defiant when it came to one of the men who was not a leader. She had learned to sleep in the lap of a leading officer and was not afraid of the horses any more. 

On the third day that she was with them,she woke up in the lap of Trunks. He felt her body contract under his arms and he looked down into the innocent eyes of Marron. He smiled. For some reason,he wasn`t the same when he was with her;he had once been bitter and hormone-driven. Now all he had to do was see Marron and that was enough for him. 

She looked up at Trunks and stretched her arms a little."Good mornin`." She smiled at him. She felt safe with this human. It was unlike anything she had ever known before. 

"Top of the morn to you too. Are you cold still?" His eyes became concerned when he noticed the gooseflesh on her arms. 

"Huh?" She looked at her arms to see what he was talking about. "Oh..I`m a little cold,nothing to worry about though. When will we stop for the night? How many more suns?" She asked him

He ignored her insistence that she wasn`t cold and took off his jacket and covered her chest and arms with it. "I think we`ll stop tonight. If we only stop once or twice more,then we should be home within about fifteen more suns." He looked up to see yet another varg in their path,which Goten easily destroyed. 

Goten looked behind him at Trunks and Marron. He had become rather fond of her over the past few days. She was an amazing creature,and very beautiful. He had noticed how she clung the most tightly to Trunks. This didn`t bother Goten so much..Trunks _had_ been the one to save her,afterall. He sighed.

He rode back to next to Trunks after making sure that Uub would be ok up front. 

"Need a rest?" Trunks offered his friend. 

Goten sighed again."Yeah..probably,but if you wanna stay back a little longer,that`s ok too."

Trunks shook his head. No,that`s fine. Here Marron,switch over with Goten."

Goten nodded. He took Marron`s outstretched hand and pulled her into his lap. He could feel her become tense in his lap,but got comfortable in a matter of moments. He was glad that she wasn`t nearly as scared of him anymore. He smiled at her before she turned her head to face front."`Just wake up?"

"Yeah." She said,still half asleep as she watched Trunks ride ahead. "I`m sorry that you didn`t get to get much sleep."

He shrugged his shoulders."I guess it kinda comes with the territory. But you slept like a newborn."

She giggled lightly."I guess it kinda comes with the territory." She paused and sighed."Tell me about your home. Tell me about the people and the huts, about the social affairs."

Goten smiled to himself."Well,the houses,or as you would say,huts,are big and strong,but are only built for cold weather."

"Why?"

"Well...because we have other homes in the East that are only built for the heat. We have to move when the weather changes. The people are all different." He paused and thought about Pan,his niece."Some of the people are cruel and some are nice."

"Like you and Trunks,right?"

"Right. The social events include the entire village. We have elagant balls and large parties,all full of people. The ladies all wear the most exquisite dresses."

He felt her sigh in his lap."What is a dress? Trunks told me he would buy me one,and I asked him what that was..but he never told me."

Goten laughed softly. She was like a child."A dress is something that ladies wear,especially to social gatherings. They are long and cover your legs and feet. They..."He paused. What exactly was a dress? "Well...they don`t separate your legs. Trunks will buy you one because,although what you`re wearing now is nice to look at..it isn`t very proper."

Marron looked at her own body."I`m not proper? Hmm." She thought to herself. "Will the people hate me because I am not proper?"

Goten almost laughed. She didn`t look so much like a mystical creature anymore,so the chances of people trying to rape her for that we slim to nil. "Well..if anyone doesn`t like it,it will be the women,and that will only be because they are jealous of you."

"What does _jealous_ mean?" He wrinkled her nose when she said jealous.

He laughed to himself."It means that think they you are better than they are and they will want to be you or be like you."

"Why would they want that? Will anyone talk to me?" Marron was starting to get worried;she didn`t want people to hate her.

"Well...because Trunks has become close to you. He is regarded as a perfect man to a lot of the women. If the people decide to be so shallow,then you will have Trunks and me,and Bra." He smiled when he thought about his love who had left with the group before his. 

"Who is Bra?" Marron turned her head to look at Goten. This bra person sounded important,the way Goten said her name. 

"Bra is Trunks` little sister. She`s just younger than I am. She is my fiancé." He saw the confusion in her eyes and decided to clarify. "I am to marry her..make her my life mate..we will be wed in the spring. She has shoulder length aqua hair and eyes that only only a shade darker than your`s."

Marron smiled."She sounds beautiful."

"Oh,she is."

Trunks looked behind him,as did Uub. He smiled. Goten was breaking Marron out of her shell. Trunks` eyes saddened;he didn`t want her to leave him. Maybe he could convince her to stay with him. She looked up at him and smiled,her whole face lighting up.

"Do you love her,Goten? Do you love Bra?"She turned back to Goten after Trunks had turned back around.

"Yes..I love her with all my heart."

"Hmmm..." Marron sighed."I have never been in love."

Goten doubted secretly that she would say that for much longer.

A/N: Howdy! Happy Cinco de Mayo! They are doing a running of the bulls not far from my city,and I wanted to go and run,but I can`t `cause I`m not 18 :(. Oh well,Id prolly get killed and then I`d never finish these stories I`m doing :).~ If anyone has any suggestions(other than making longer chapters),please send them to me,cuz I`m battling writer`s block right now :)! Please review! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	7. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ 

Author`s Note: Hi there! Thank you so much to those who reviewed! I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much I am (ignoring the writer`s block).I started a new fic on Monday-it`s called * Someone to Love Me * -I can`t tell you who it`s about,but it`s not very hard! After I get some reviews-I`ll tell you ;). But,other than that,please review and enjoy the chapter!

The day`s ride was long and getting colder. Goten fell asleep during the ride and Marron steered directed the horse where to go. 

When the sun had risen and began to fall,Marron nearly fell asleep. The entire group was traveling in silence. Even Trunks and Uub had stopped talking. 

That's when she heard it. A small branch broke about 100 yards away and she cold hear the low breathing of a creature that could cause anyone severe pain. 

"Goten...Goten!" She said whispered,barely audible. She rocked her back into him in an effort to wake him up. "Goten..there`s something close. Please wake up."

Goten`s eyes blinked open as his pupils dilated in response to the bright light. "Huh?" He asked subconsciously. "What's wrong,Marron?" He could hear her trying to keep her breathing quite and her body had gone completely tense.

"Shhh..keep your voice down. Something is coming." She whispered and raised her head a little."More than one."

He gently grabbed her arm and turned her face to look at him. "What is it,Marron? I know you know what it is." He could see the fear in her eyes and knew that it must be either very powerful or very evil...or both. 

Her breath caught in her throat and she looked towards the forest. "It`s a small pod of medusae. Young ones. About five or six of them."

"You`ll be alright though,right?" He didn`t sound so sure of himself.

"No. They hate dryads. Since I am royalty,they hate me even more." She caught her breath as she heard another twig breaking,still far away,but close enough to where she could here it. "A medusa captured my mother and murdered her in cold blood. You must go tell Trunks."

"I`m taking you with me." He smiled at her reassuringly. He couldn`t let any harm come to her-Trunks would murder him and then he would kill himself. He didn`t have to hear this from Trunks;he could see it in the way that Trunks looked at Marron. He gently kicked his horse`s sides and trotted up to Trunks,who could tell something was wrong.

"What is it? What`s wrong?" He looked at Marron who was looking at the trees yet again,terror written all over her face.

"Medusae are headed this way. A small pod of about five young." He lowered his voice as Uub came closer to hear."The young ones are deadlier. We all know that."

The three young men looked from one face to another and then at Marron who looked back at them, horrified,and with good reason. 

Trunks reached his hand out and took Marron`s strongly. He pulled her over to him and sat her down in his lap. You two,tell the men and tell them to beware. I`m going to keep Marron with me..."He looked down at her and smiled to show he would protect her."If anything should happen to me,I want one of you to take her and protect her."

The two nodded and rode off to tell the troops. Trunks looked down at Marron,whose hair had begun to rise on the back of her neck. The medusae were extremely close now. 

He put one hand on her shoulder and the other on the saddle horn. "You`ll be alright;I promise. I will let no harm come to you." He moved his hand from her shoulder and ran it slowly down her face. He felt her relax some and she put her hand on his.

"Thank you." She said,barely audible. 

A loud,horrible scream erupting from the bushed turned both of their heads as Trunks looked in anger and Marron in fear. 

The trees began to part as the monsters prepared to emerge. Marron looked at Trunks`s hand tightened around her`s,although she hadn`t noticed when he put his hand on her`s. She looked up at the trees and prepared herself for the worse.

A/N: Hi there! Did you like it? Sorry if it wasn`t good,but I just got out of a 3 hour dress rehearsal and I`m kinda sleepy :). Uhh..please remember to review and check out my new fic! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	8. Tell Me They`re Ok

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Howdy! My dance concert is finally over so I should be able to write more now! Uhh..thank you to all those who reviewed and keep it up! Other than that,enjoy the chapter and I`ll see ya at the end!

She forced herself to keep her eyes open as she say the horrible creatures slink out of the trees. The men knew they were there,but were not close enough to attack them. Trunks` grip tightened on Marron`s fragile hand as he looked at the horrible creatures. 

He signaled his horse to move faster and galloped to the head of the line. Another horrible scream pierced the air and froze Marron`s blood. 

The wind picked up and began to blow around mainly Trunks and Marron. The wind seemed to be talking. "Give us the third of the Trinity and ye men shall be left in peace." It hissed. 

Trunks scowled. Nothing would hurt Marron. He had given his word of honor. Then it hit him. They knew her secret name. He looked down at her. 

Her eyes had become large and even more terrified. She seemed to be staring at nothing in particular. 

"Marron..how do they know your secret name?" He tilted her chin around to look at her and noticed the tears in her eyes."What is it,Marron?" It was more of a demand then a question. 

"They have got them." She said without any emotion.

"Who? Marron,who do they have? I cannot help you unless you tell me."

"They have my brother and sister." She snapped out of her trance and looked into his clear blue eyes. "I must go with the medusae or they will kill Destiny and Faite." She started to slide off the horse when a strong arm pulled her back up.

"No Marron. You are not going anywhere. I don`t know much about any of this,but I`m not letting you surrender your life for something that can be avoided."

She searched his eyes. They weren`t as afraid as her`s,but they would have been if they knew the prophecy. "If the medusae get the three royal children together..me,my brother and sister,then the medusae can control all of the dryads. But I can`t let them hurt you." She felt a strange sense of bravery that she had never felt under such circumstances before.

He put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up at him."I will be fine. But I will not let you go. Besides,I can`t have a cute little you under the control of those insane monsters." He smiled smugly as she smiled,unsure of what to do. 

She looked past him and saw that one of the medusae had been slain. Two more were being attacked,one had fled and the largest one,the leader no doubt,was fighting her way up towards them. Her eyes met his again. She smiled slightly. "I trust you,Trunks."

He resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her with all the passion he contained. That would have to wait for now. Instead,he smiled kindly and urged his horse to gallop ahead. 

Marron looked back to see that three medusae now lay dead. She turned her head back around in confusion. Where did the leader go? Marron cried out as a heavy creature threw itself at her and knocked her out of Trunks` lap. 

"Marron!" Trunks screamed as he forced his horse to stop running and turn back to where Marron had been knocked off. 

She hit her head on the hard ground to where when she opened her eyes,the scenery spun a little. She was able to make out the set of evil red eyes that bore into her heart and the evil grin that the medusae wore. 

"Come,Trinity. We have much to discuss." The hideous creature grabbed Marron`s hair and began to tug on it. Marron screamed and kicked the creature with all her might. The medusa smiled and lifted Marron up before it threw her into a tree. Marron fell to the ground with a thud. 

Goten`s head turned as he recognized the scream only too well. Trunks jumped off his horse and threw his body at the creature that looked at him evilly before smirking and kicking Marron in her side. 

Trunks screamed a battle cry as he began to battle with the medusae. Goten rode up quickly and jumped off his horse. He knelt next to Marron,who was now laying on her back.

"Marron...Marron,wake up."Goten shook her softly. She rolled over and coughed up a large amount of blood. He helped her to lift her head and looked into her eyes. Her right eye had turned red,due to a broken blood vessel. 

Her breathing was labored and she coughed up more blood. Marron tried to stand,but found that she couldn`t. This was so weird to her. 

Goten looked over at Trunks who was still battling the medusa. She looked over at Goten who was helping Marron and her temper flared. Trinity was her`s. She began to rush at Marron and Goten,but Trunks grabbed her by her feet and she fell in the dirt,face down. 

Goten picked Marron up and carried her to his horse. He put her on first before he climbed up himself. Once up,he took one last look at Trunks.

"GO!" Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs before he was punched by the medusa once again. 

Goten kicked his horse`s sides and galloped back to Uub. "Go... help... Trunks. NOW!" Goten shouted in between breaths. 

Uub nodded and took off to where Goten had come from. 

Goten dismounted and then pulled Marron down. He set her down on the ground and supported her head by sitting directly next to her. Her eyes were nearly closed and from what he could see,the part that was open was completely glazed over. She was covered in deep wounds. Goten hoped with all his heart that Uub got to Trunks` side before it was too late. He didn`t know how much longer Trunks could hold up.

"Are you alright?" Goten asked her just above a whisper. 

She came out of her trance and looked him in the eyes. She tried to smile,but coughed up yet more blood. When she finished,she looked at him desperately."Is Trunks all right?"

A/N: Ok,sorry that took so long to get out,but I`ve been busy all day. Please review and tell me what you think! Also,please check my new story out. It`s T/P and G/M,but all that will change very soon! Thanks so much! Until next time!

Pasta!


	9. Revelations

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ,so don`t try any funny stuff! :)

Author`s Note: Hi again! Thank you to all of you who reviewed (A whopping 3 of you!) Come on people,am I really asking that much? Please review! It makes me feel so good and it makes me write faster! (ask any author and they`ll tell you the same thing!) Other than that,enjoy the chapter!

She searched Goten`s eyes for some kind of answer,but found that he didn`t know. He sighed. "I sent Uub after him as soon as I brought you back."

Marron looked away with tears beginning to burn her already pained eyes. "If something has happened,I`ll wish you would have left me to the medusa." She whispered. She tried to stand again,but found quickly that her right ankle would not support her weight-it had probably been shattered when she was fleeing from the medusa...or trying to. 

Goten leaned down by her and looked at her ankle."Broken..." He mumbled under his breath. He looked up at her and into her eyes. "You`ll have to stay off your ankle or it will get worse. It`s broken badly and swollen." He looked up the path to where Trunks would be returning from. "Stay here,and yell if you need help. I`m going to see if everything is alright."

She nodded,hoping the tears in her eyes would not overflow. She had never cried before. Had never cared for a human. There were so many firsts for her happening at one time. She watched anxiously as Goten mounted his horse and galloped down the trail. 

She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open. She knew why she was having all these new feelings and such. She had been with the humans many days now. She was starting to become one. She looked down at her ankle. When had she ever felt pain like this? 

She sighed. If Trunks lived,she would have to tell him. Which meant she would have to chose between him and her heritage,a choice she wished she would never have to make. She closed her eyes again and felt the salty liquid creeping down her delicate face. 

She heard hoof steps fast approaching,but did not open her eyes. She kept her head bowed and willed the tears to dry quickly,but felt more forming at the ends of both of her eyes. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and felt someone kneel down next to her. 

She looked up and opened her eyes to stare into the clear eyes of Trunks. She looked him over;he was beaten up,more or less,but he wore a smile on his face and his eyes were shining."You alright?" He asked her barely above a whisper,so only she could hear him.

A small smile slowly spread across her beautiful features. "I am now." Her eyes lit up some. 

He picked her up softly and twirled her around in his arms. He leant down and kissed her lips softly. She put her left hand on his chin and deepened the kiss.

When they opened their eyes,they were both smiling shyly. "Thank you for saving my life,Trunks." She looked down modestly.

He put his forehead to her`s and lifted her face before kissing her sweetly again."How could I not? I`m falling for you,Marron. Or Trinity,or whoever you are." He smiled genuinely. Then his eyes turned slightly sad and serious."You will stay with me,won`t you?"

She caught her breath in her throat. She had to tell him what was happening to her."I`m changing Trunks." He looked at her,confused. "I`m turning into a human...like you .I have to chose between you and my family."

He thought he was going to cry out in pain and angst. "What are you going to do Marron." He searched her eyes for some sort of an answer. 

"I....I...am.." She stopped. God,how she hated this. "I have to..." She could feel him inhale sharply,maybe hoping that he wouldn`t have to hear what she said if it wasn`t what he wanted to hear. She forced a small smile."I can`t leave you,Trunks. You risked you life for mine,not knowing what my answer would be. If that isn`t something to see through...well then what is?"

He smiled,from ear to ear,more or less. "So you will be mine? Forever and a day?" He asked anxiously, hoping she would say he could have her forever. 

She smiled and nodded."Forever and a day." She paused."Will I get to wear a..ummm._dress_?" She squished her nose when she said the word.

He had to pretend coughing to keep from laughing. "Yes... a dress and a golden band to wear on your finger." 

"A..a band?"She asked confused once again.

He grinned."A band is a ring of gold that goes around your finger. I don`t have one with me...but I will give you one as soon as we get to the village. You will be my fiancé. Like Goten is engaged to my little sister, Bra."

Marron smiled. Ahhh,now she understood.

Trunks carried her over to his horse and set her in the saddle before he climbed up behind her. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Now he finally had something to live for...what then his mind returned home for a moment. Pan. She would try to interfere. 

He growled under his breath and Marron looked up at him,somewhat alarmed."Are you alright?"

He looked down at her and shook his head yes."It`s just I was thinking about someone back at the village. She will be cruel to you,so we will tell everyone that you are a girl that we rescued from thieves. Is that all right with you?..`Cause if not,I completely understand..."

"Shhh..quiet now." She put her finger to his lips,which he took in his hand and kissed softly."I will go along with what you ask.

He smiled thankfully down at her before kicking the horse`s sides to tell it to gallop back to the campsite. He couldn`t wait to tell Goten and Uub. 

A/N:Again,I don`t know how those gay-ass bars got in there at the end,but just ignore,them,kay? Thanks so bunch! In the next chapter,they get back to the village. What will Pan say or do? Please review and I`ll see ya later!

Pasta!


	10. I Think I`m in Love With You

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Thank you to those who reviewed! And please review for this chapter too! Other than that,just enjoy the chapter!

She still could taste the blood in her throat and the broken vessel in her eye still burned. Her bruises had begun to show and her ankle refused to support her. Not that she told Trunks about any of this. 

He obviously knew about her eye. He had tasted the blood when he had kissed her. He had seen some of her bruises,but was unaware of her twisted ankle. 

She had been resting in Trunks` knapsack while he talked with Goten and Uub. She closed her eyes and remembered how things had been before she had been drug into the men`s camp. She had been so sheltered...so alone. 

She sighed and opened her beautiful blue eyes. She heard Goten and Uub laughing and the sound of someone being slapped on the back . 

She could barely hear Trunks` voice as he lowered it."I`m going to check on Marron. She`s beat up pretty badly and it`s partially my fault." 

The next second,he had walked into the fort and closed the door behind him. He walked over to next to her and sat down as quietly as possible.

She looked at him with only her eyes,not moving any other part of her body. Then she smiled. He slowly leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Then he kissed her forehead gently. 

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked,concerned.

She nodded painfully."Yeah...It`ll just take a little time for my body to heal. " She forced a smile and he reached over to move a piece of hair from off her soft face. 

She closed her eyes and reached her hand up to brush it against his handsome face. "I`m so glad I found you."

He smiled."No no,I found you. And I thank God every night for that night too." He took her hand and kissed it gently. "You need some rest. We`ll be returning to the village tomorrow." 

She took his chin and led him down to her. He laid next to her and gently stroked her beautiful hair. "You need some rest as well,Mr. Tough." She mock scolded him and pointed her finger in his face. 

He took her finger and put into his mouth and softly sucked on it. " Yes,but you will probably be sleeping in my lap most of the way. So I must stay alert." He gently bit the end of her finger."Now rest." He leant down and kissed her sweetly before running his finger delicately over her eyelids and kissed her forehead before pulling a blanket up to her chin. 

She opened her eyes and looked up at him sweetly."You`re too kind." She whispered. 

He smiled."I try. I`m going to go see if Goten or Uub need help with anything before we head home tomorrow. If you need any help,just holler. I`ll be here right away." He flashed his winning smile. 

She nodded and closed her eyes. He leant down and kissed her one more time."Goodnight." He whispered."I love you,Marron." He added,even softer. 

"I love you too."

He stood and left the fort,again closing the door behind him. 

She closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. One that she would not wake from until the late morning. 

  
  


Trunks walked outside and stood next to his two best friends,who were both smiling stupidly. "What?" He half asked,half laughed. 

"Oh,nothing." Goten continued wearing his idiotic smile. "So,how tasty is she?" He couldn`t resist.

"You`ve been into the mead,my friend." Trunks half scolded and half laughed. Goten was drunk off his ass,as was Uub,he guessed.

Goten just smiled before he closed his eyes and nearly fell over. _What a lush_. Trunks smiled as he lunged forward to catch his friend before he busted his face open on the hard floor. 

Uub,who was rather buzzed,but not completely trashed helped Trunks carry their unconscious friend into the fort. When they laid Goten down,he mumbled something incoherent about graham crackers and sardines.

Trunks and Uub then left their friend sleeping and walked outside to begin packing up their belongings. Trunks took a quick look at Marron,who was breathing softly under her blanket,although he could see the air as it exited her mouth. He smiled and walked out.

After about an hour of packing and swat,despite the freezing weather,the two men retreated to their fort. Uub`s buzz had worn off long ago and he was completely exhausted. Trunks laid down next to Marron and kissed her cheek softly before falling into his own slumber. 

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed :). This is a T/M ficcy,for those of you who were confused :). In the next chapter,they get home to the village..what will Pan do? Will Marron fit in? * gasp! * Until next time!

Pasta!


	11. Bulma`s Magic

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ...I don`t even have a job...so if you tried anything,you wouldn`t get much :)

Author`s Note: Gee whiz,thanks to all of you who reviewed! Like I said,I haven`t been updating Love and War because one person has reviewed for chapter 13 and no one has reviewed for chapter 14,so...when I get some reviews,then I`ll update. 

I`ve been really busy with school and finals(my anatomy final is a practical on some things we haven`t even talked about since December. Grrr.) And now I have a research project to do in dance(Since our class is pretty much over,since the concert is over) on Margot Fonteyn. But I will still be updating whenever I can! Thanks for understanding. 

Other than that,enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review!  
  
  


He rode silently with Marron in his lap,still sound asleep. She hadn`t moved since they left and if he hadn`t been able to feel her breathing,he would have been afraid she had died in her sleep. 

Goten looked over at him and smiled Trunks smiled back,happily. Why shouldn`t they all be happy? They would finally be home by the late afternoon. 

Trunks looked forward,down in a small valley,he could see the village,but just barely. They still had a day`s journey ahead of them. Trunks sighed. He wasn`t so much tired as he was bored. 

When Marron was sleeping,he had no one to really talk to since Goten had ridden ahead and was now talking and laughing with Uub. He sighed again and closed his eyes. 

He felt Marron stir in his lap,but still kept his eyes closed. 

She opened her eyes and snuggled closer to his body. She was freezing cold,even with a blanket over her body. She put her hands on his warm chest and he jumped,not expecting the cold.

He looked down at her and smiled."I see you`re finally awake." He leaned down and kissed her gently. 

"Yeah..." She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked ahead to see a small valley,and in that valley she could see very small dots,which she assumed were houses. "Is that you village?" She asked him curiously. 

He smiled and nodded. "Yep. We`ll be there by nightfall. Sooner if we don`t have any interruptions." He paused. "You`ll love it there,Marron. And everyone will love you."

She thought about what he had just said."Will you get me a _dress_? Goten told me I would look nice in a dress." She said sweetly. 

He couldn`t help but laugh out loud. "I promise I`ll buy you a dress tomorrow in the center. I`ll have you come along and find a few that you like real bad." 

She smiled contentedly. She would have a dress and Trunks. What else was there in her new human life? 

She felt Trunks sigh against her. 

"What`s the matter?" She asked softly. 

"Huh? Oh,I was just thinking about being home." _More like the girl nut-case at home. _He couldn`t help but hope maybe Pan he left or found someone new to make miserable. "Look..there`s this one ...girl there,err,in my village,that kinda likes to make people ..well,me in particular,miserable. So,if she says anything to you...just ignore her."

Marron was silent for a moment. "Ok.." She wasn`t scared..but now she had an enemy,apparently. She hadn`t even gotten there yet. 

The journey was very boring and uneventful. Marron had simply rested her head on Trunks` shoulder. She picked her head up as the village came into view.

Now,however,the houses seemed much larger. She smiled as she saw several people rushing out of the houses and many of the men dropped their belongings and rushed towards their loving wives and girlfriends. 

Goten had jumped off his horse and took off at top speed towards the crowd. He picked up a young aqua-haired girl a little older than Marron. She assumed that the girl was his fiancé. What had he said her name was? Oh,right. Bra.

Goten was talking to his future wife when he and Bra both looked up at Trunks and then at Marron. A smile spread across Bra`s beautiful features. She really was pretty. 

Goten took her by his hand and led her up to where Trunks and Marron were now getting off of their horse. 

Trunks and Goten noticed how Marron looked scared for the first time since Trunks had rescued her. Trunks took her hand and whispered in her ear something that Goten could not make out. He and Bra finally got up to them and they all stopped.

Trunks smiled and hugged Bra."It is good to see you alive,my brother." She frowned as she noticed that he had a black eye and several cuts on his arms."What happened? Did you run into trouble?" She asked concerned.

He smiled and shook his head."I`m fine. Just a small pod of young medusae." He looked at Marron and pulled her into his arms."Bra,this is Marron,my future wife." He kissed Marron`s neck quickly to reassure her. 

Bra smiled kindly."My future sister?" She walked closer to Marron and looked at her closer."You`re simply beautiful. I`m so happy for you two. " She turned to Trunks."It looks as if there shall be another beautiful person in our little family now,brother."

Goten grabbed her arm and pulled her to him,laughing. "Behave,Bra." He kissed her sweetly.

"Well,we`re going to go home. Are Mom and Dad there?"Trunks asked merrily.

Bra nodded."Yeah,we all got here about a week and a half ago. It`s so great to be home and not moving around for a little while." 

Trunks and Marron smiled. He turned around and led Marron through the village. Trunks pointed out some of the people as they passed them. Marron wasn`t scared anymore. He could tell just by touching her;she wasn`t tense anymore. 

When he got to their house,he took Marron`s hand and led her inside. He could feel eyes watching him and saw Pan glaring at him out of his eye as he closed the door. 

He couldn`t help but smile despite his worry. He led Marron into his room. It contained a huge bed with heavy blankets and many pillows. 

A woman`s voice came drifting into his room."Trunks,Hun,is that you?" 

Marron looked at him,confused.

He smiled."It`s my mother. Come on,I want you to meet her." He took her hand and led her down the hallway in his mother and father`s chamber. 

"Mother,This is my future wife,Marron." Bulma rushed up to him and kissed him on the cheek."I`m so glad you`re..." What he said sunk in."Oh..uhhh..hmmm.." She looked Marron over and smiled approvingly.

"Well...Marron,did you say it was?" She nodded."I`m certainly glad my eldest child finally found a beautiful young lady to take care of." She smiled kindly. "You`ll meet Vegeta tonight at the banquet."

Trunks` eyes widened."We...err,we don`t have a dress for Marron to wear. All of her belongings were stolen."

Bulma pursed her lips."I have a dress that would look amazing on you. Especially since you have the curves that the good Lord decided to deprive me of." She smiled."Trunks,go get ready your self. The showers have been heated. I`ll take care of Marron here."

He sighed,defeated."How long do I have?"

"About an hour and a half. You`re father expects you to be there and looking impressive." 

"Why? What do I have anything to do with the dinner?" He asked,slightly confused. 

"Because,You just led the second group home from the winter,along with Goten and Uub. You will all receive honorable mentions."

Trunks forced a smile and walked out of the room defeated. He rolled his eyes when he knew his mother would not be able to see. He wasn`t worried about Marron. His mother was very beautiful and would be able to make his Marron look just as good,if not better than she did herself. 

He walked into the showing chamber and turned the water on,the heat relaxing his muscles. He still had small amounts of blood on his skin that were slowly washed from his chiseled body.

When he got out,he dried in the chamber,trying to keep the little body warmth he had. He quickly dressed and then walked by his mother`s room. He could hear his mother talking to Marron,who seemed to be blooming into a human quite nicely. He smiled before he walked on to his room and laid down on his bed. 

An hour later,he had done his hair and was sitting,very bored,on his bed waiting for his mother and Marron to emerge. 

He heard a small click as her door opened. He knew better than to rush up to them,so he waited patiently. Bulma came into his room,wearing a frilled out black dress, and smiled goofily. 

He stood as Marron entered the room. She had a long red corset dress on. He corset had baby`s breath sewed to the top. Her skirt flowed out beautifully around her tiny figure. Her hair had been pulled up and into an elegant updo. She had several small strands of her long blond hair that set off her cerulean eyes ravishingly. 

He walked up to her and smiled stupidly. He was knocked goofy by her amazing good looks. He looked at his mother quickly and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you,mother. You still have your touch."

Bulma smiled."Well,Goten`s mother begged to do Bra`s hair and such,so it was wonderful to have someone to take care of. Besides,Marron is different than your sister. She had much longer and better taken care of hair." She smiled as Marron blushed a modest shade of crimson.

"Thank you so very much. You don`t know how much this means,truly." Marron started to thank Bulma when Bulma put her hand up and shook her head,smiling. 

"It was my please,dear. Oh,and from here on out,just call me Mom." Bulma smiled and pulled Marron into a motherly hug. "Come on now,let`s go." She opened the door and began to walk to the town square where the dinner was being held. 

Trunks linked his arm with Marron`s and kissed her cheek sweetly."You look incredible." He whispered in her ear before kissing it too."You`re going to blow everyone away. " He put his arm around her shoulder as he saw her flesh begin to dimple from the crisp and cold air. 

They walked in mostly silence the rest of the way to the town hall. He didn`t mind the silence;it was nice to reveling in Marron`s presence. She had an essence about her. She was magical in at least one way,shape or form,and he thanked God for giving her to him.

They came to the double door and Bulma took Marron`s free arm before walking inside. Bulma may have been an older woman,but she was no idiot. She knew that Pan had plans on trapping her son again,and she refused to let her break Marron. 

They walked into the banquet room and over two hundred pairs of eyes fell upon them. Bulma smiled fantastically,nodding and saying hello to people. All about the table,there were whispers about who the new girl that Trunks was latched onto was. 

Bra knew of course. Goten had told her the story of how they had found her,lost and scared . He had left out,however,the fact that she was not a human. Bra smiled at Marron as she sat next to her,Trunks on Marron`s left and Bulma next to him. 

Vegeta looked at Bulma with a puzzled expression. Bulma notioned towards Trunks and Vegeta nodded. He figured he would find out as soon as he got home. The girl was exquisite. Her hair color was intense. Hardly any blondes lived in their village,and their color was from working in the sun. 

Trunks smiled at all of his friends. He noticed Pan glaring at him once again. He turned his head to look at her and she smiled seductively. He shook his head and closed his eyes,disgusted. 

Her temper flared. Who the hell did he think he was? And who was his knew prostitute? She decided to find out for herself."Trunks,do tell me who your amazing little friend here is."

Several people joined in,many of the young men,who were hoping that she was a long lost relative of something like that.

It was Trunks` turn to smile with intentions."This is my fiancé,Marron. Marron,this is Pan,my _ex_-girlfriend." How he loved this. 

Pan fumed. She stood abruptly and stormed out of the room. He would pay for that,whether he knew it or not.

A/N:Ok,that was prolly the longest chapter I`ve written in forever. I should have made it two chapters,but I promised I would have Pan in the next chapter,and I can`t go back on my word :). So please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. 

I have my junior prom tomorrow night! Yippie skippie! I`m so excited :). I love my dress so much. I hope I have fun. I`ll try to update Someone to Love Me if I have the time,but I`m sorry if I can`t! 

Again,please review!Until next time!

Pasta!

  
  



	12. Learning to Dance

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ,So don`t try anything funny!

Author`s Note: Hiya! Thank you to all of you who reviewed and please continue to do so (hehe). I am going to be going up to Heber to stay in my friend`s cabin for memorial day weekend,so my last update for the week will either be Thursday or Friday! Sorry about that,but I need to get away and go 4-wheeling a little bit :) hehe! Anyways,please review and don`t forget to enjoy the chapter!

Also-I uploaded a poem that I wrote for my friend that I went to prom with. Please read it and tell me if it sounds ok...I`m not sure if I`m going to give it to him or not! Thanks! (It`s called Tomorrow)

The rest of the dinner went rather nicely. Trunks was scowling most of the night due to the young men that were practically drooling over Marron.

When the food was gone,a few musicians began to play their instruments and several couples stood and began to dance around the large dance floor.

Marron looked at them in a mixture of awe and confusion. She leant over to Trunks. "What are they doing?" She whispered softly in his ear.

He smiled to himself."They`re dancing. It`s something we do to have fun with our friends." He looked into her eyes before letting a small smirk play it`s way across his face. "Come on...I`ll teach you." He took her hand and began to stand.

She smiled shyly."No...I couldn`t. I don`t know what I`m doing." She said softly.

He pulled her to stand anyhow and led her out to the dance floor."I`ll teach you." He whispered in her ear. He put one hand on her waist and directed her to do the same. He then took her remaining hand in his. "Now just follow my lead. Trust me." 

She looked into his eyes and saw perfect love and perfect trust. She smiled..how could she not trust him? 

He began to sway her around the floor,keeping in perfect beat with the music. Many of the people had begun to watch them as they moved;they seemed to be floating. 

Trunks felt an evil return to the room and saw Pan glaring daggers at him and Marron yet again. He carefully watched her out of the corner of his eye as she rudely made her way over to her parents. 

She sat down in a huff and her cream colored dress caught air in her rush to sit and stare at her ex-boyfriend. It wasn`t fair;this new girl just wanders into his life and he has to go and fall in love with her. Why couldn`t she have wandered off a cliff. She smiled evilly at the thought of Marron`s arms flailing wildly above her head as she plummeted to her gory death. 

She snapped out of her wishful thinking to see Trunks kissing Marron deeply. Her skin turned a deep shade of red as she felt her anger rising. 

He was _never_ that hands-on while he was with him. She stood and stormed over to Uub,who was sitting next to Bra and Goten,all of whom were laughing. 

She grabbed his wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor before he had anytime to protest,but just looked at Bra and Goten in confusion,as their faces showed the same feeling. 

She began to lead the dance,putting her hands in places that Uub had never been touched before. He blushed a deep shade of red as Trunks and Marron caught a glimpse of him. 

Trunks leant down by Marron`s ear."Poor guy." He whispered before licking her earlobe sweetly.

She smiled to herself. She was catching on to some of the human customs...although it would take her a while to learn most of the things she needed to know. 

The music ended and Trunks led Marron back to the table and sat down next to Bulma,and on her other side,Vegeta. 

Bulma smiled beautifully. "Are you having fun,Marron?" She asked,admiring her handiwork-Marron was definitely the most attractive young woman in the room. Almost better that Bulma herself.

Marron smiled shyly and nodded her head."Yes,thank you very much."

Vegeta noticed how quite Marron`s voice was. She was also very respectful;something that was very rare in the young women of their village. He extended his hand to shake hers.

She looked at his hand,slightly confused,before reaching out and shaking his hand."My name is Vegeta. I`m am Trunks` father." He smiled warmly. "I hear you have stolen my son`s heart." 

She smiled shyly and looked downward as he released her hand. 

"You may call me father if you wish;whatever you please." He smiled again. 

She looked up and met his gaze. He had very kind eyes that seemed to look right through her. Did he know about her? No,that was silly. No one knew...no one but her,Trunks,Goten,and Uub. All of which had no intentions of telling anyone. 

She smiled again. Her blue eyes twinkling. Her smiled faded,however,when she saw Pan making her way over to them,yet again.

Pan walked up in front of Bulma and Vegeta before extending her hand. Vegeta simply looked at it and said nothing. 

Bulma pursed her lips. "Can we help you with something,Pan?"

"Well,I was wondering if I could tear Trunks away from you for a moment?" She smiled sadistically.

"Haven`t you done that enough?" Vegeta asked coldly. It was no rumor that the Vegeta-Briefs family was no big fan of Son Pan. 

The smile faded from her face.

"You better go,dear. Vegeta and I are getting to know out future daughter-in-law." Bulma said through her still pursed lips. 

Pan opened her mouth to say something before looking at Trunks,who smiled sarcastically. She closed her mouth and quickly walked out of the room. 

There was something about that Marron girl. All she had to do was find out and Trunks would come crawling back to her.

A/N: Ok,thats it for now! Please review and I`ll see ya soon,I`m sure :) hehe!

Pasta!


	13. Ut-oh...

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Sorry it`s taken me so long to update! I have severe writer`s block for this story and my B/V story (All`s Fair in Love and War),so please bare with me! Thank you for all of the reviews! They mean so much to me! Enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review!

The dinner ended and a good deal of the people began to file out of the room,waving and nodding goodbye to Vegeta and his family. 

When the last people in the room were Bulma,Vegeta,Bra,Trunks,Goten,Marron and Uub,the men began to clean up the mess that their small village had left. 

Marron sat silently with Bulma and Bra as they watched their friends and family straighten up. Marron half expected the girl with the short black hair to walk back into the room and tell her off,but Pan didn`t show her face for the rest of the night. 

Truth be told,she wasn`t exactly sure why the girl with black hair was giving her dirty looks. Did she had something in her teeth?

Bulma looked at Marron as she started to swipe her tongue over her abnormally straight teeth. She smiled at Marron who blushed a modest shade of crimson before smiling beautifully. 

Bra looked over at Marron too. She was beautiful,and not anything like Pan had been. She frowned. Pan had been asking Bra about Trunks since they had arrived in the village and Bra had been working extra hard to avoid her;she really liked her brother`s new fiancé.

The men finished cleaning and the small group left the town hall. Trunks was walking with Marron,with both of his arms around her to keep her warmer. Bra and Goten walked hand in hand,since Bra had brought a shall to wear over her shoulders. Vegeta and Bulma walked side by side,saving their feelings for later. 

Uub had left them almost right away,heading to his home on the other side of the village. 

Bra watched Marron out of the corner of her eye. She couldn`t help it;she knew that Marron was naturally beautiful. She could fall down a waterfall and go through a briar patch and she would still look amazing. 

Marron noticed Bra looking at her and smiled,which Bra returned graciously. Marron turned her gaze to Trunks,who was looking ahead and had a thoughtful glint in his eyes. 

She didn`t want to distract his thoughts so she turned her gaze back to ahead of where she was going. She was growing weary from the day and the night`s events. She let a small yawn escape her lips and blinked her eyes as they began to water slightly. 

They finally got to the house and the six of them walked inside,chilled to the bone. Vegeta smiled at Marron."Good night,Marron. Pleasant dreams to you." He took her hand and kissed it,surprised by how cold it was. He let the thought fade away,dismissing it and thinking it to be from the air. He turned and walked to his chamber after kissing Bulma`s cheek."I`ll see you in a short while?" 

She smiled and nodded. Bulma turned her attention to Marron. She looked at her for a moment more before running to her chamber."I`ll be right back." 

Trunks pulled Marron to him and kissed her deeply."I`m sorry if Pan was being a wench tonight. She`s like that though."

She smiled."It`s not your fault. I had a good time,all the same." She leaned in and kissed him softly. 

Bulma reappeared with a short white night gown. She handed it to Marron. This should fit you...I wore it a long time ago,before I bore children." She grinned and turned to Bra and Goten."I assume you have a change of clothes here,still,son?"

Goten smiled. "Yes ma`am."

"Then off to bed with you. Tomorrow will be a long day." She turned to face both of her 'sons'."We`re putting up the new barn tomorrow and doing much cleaning."

The boys nodded before Goten took Bra`s hand and they walked down the hallway. Trunks was still hugging Marron to him,but now she was turned around and they were both facing Bulma. 

"Well,I suppose you two should go to bed too. I`m sure you`re both exhausted to the bone." She smiled and began to turn away,but spun to face them quickly."I forgot,another thing we need to do tomorrow is put up fences. Some of the people have been seeing elves and nymphs lately." With that she turned and walked down the hall.

Marron`s eyes widened. If her people knew where she was,they might try to hurt Trunks,thinking that he stole her away and put a spell on her. 

Trunks could feel her tense up and leaned down to kiss her neck reassuringly."It`ll be alright."

She turned around and smiled at him before they walked down the hall to their own room. She hoped that he was right.

A/N:Alright,sorry that this took me forever and a day,but I`m having the biggest case of writer`s block with this story! Please review and tell me what you think! 

Ps:I also started a new story,if you like T/M,you just may like it :). It`s called **Time and Reason**! Please check it out and tell me what you think!

Until next time!

Pasta!


	14. Breakfast and Work

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Thank you to all of you who reviewed! It really does make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I apologize for updating rather late;I went tubing the other day and got burned to a crisp as well as sun poisoning. Anyways,enjoy the chapter and don`t forget to review!

She woke up in Trunks` protective arms. She looked around the room to see the sun rising outside. She could hear Trunks` mother and father in the kitchen. She squirmed out of his grasp he had from around her waist and got out of the bed. 

She pulled a robe over her body to keep warm and walked out into the kitchen. Bulma and Bra looked up at her and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" Bra reached oven and pushed a strand of hair off of Marron`s face.

Marron smiled shyly."Yes,very well,thank you." She looked around the kitchen momentarily."Where are Vegeta and Goten?"

"Same place as Trunks. In bed. I`m sure they`ll all be awake when they smell breakfast." 

"Is there anything I can help with?" Marron asked Bulma sweetly.

Bulma turned away from the stove and smiled at Marron. "No dear,I think everything is about done. And call me 'Mom'."

Marron grinned with a natural beauty. "Alright,Mom." When she used the word,it rolled off her tongue beautifully. She had never used the word before,but she liked the way it sounded.

"Mmm. Three beautiful women in the process of making food." Vegeta walked into the kitchen. Bulma turned and smiled at him before he came over to her and kissed her on the cheek. He then turned to Marron and Bra."Ahhh,and my two beautiful daughters. I trust you slept well?"

Bra and Marron smiled."Yes,Daddy. Thank you." Bra said.

Vegeta walked over to Marron and placed his hand on her shoulder."And you,Marron?" 

"Very well,thank you." 

Bulma walked over to the table and stood next to Vegeta. "Breakfast is done. Sit." With that,she kissed him and pushed him down into a chair. 

He looked up at her with a mischievous glint in his eye."Are you going to let your sons starve?" He asked with sarcasm in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance."When they are hungry enough,they will come in here and eat,I`m sure."

Goten stumbled into the room,wearing a long green robe. He blinked furiously as the sun made its way into his onyx eyes."`Morning." He mumbled before walking over to Bra and kissing her cheek. "Good morning Mom and Dad." 

Bulma and Vegeta smiled and nodded at him."Good morning,Son. I trust you are hungry?" Bulma asked. 

Goten smiled sleepily."Yes,ma`am. Can I help with breakfast?"

"No dear. You and Marron.. my only two children who aren`t born of blood are the only two who wish to help." Bulma and Goten both smiled at Marron. 

"Is Trunks still sleeping?" Goten asked Bulma as she began to bring plates to the table.

"No. Not anymore,anyways." Trunks mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Marron and sat down next to her before kissing her quickly.

"My my. So nice of you to grace us with your presence. " Bulma said sarcastically."Do you plan to shower today?"

Trunks smiled cheekily at his mother."Yes,after I help raise the barn and put up the fences." He paused and winked at Marron."Unless you plan to do my amount of the work today." 

"Oh,that`s right. I completely forgot." Bulma placed a plate of food in front of him and Goten."I`m going to take Marron and Bra shopping today while you big strong men take care of the work." 

Vegeta smiled slyly Bulma as the family ate their breakfast. Marron and Bra helped to clear the table as Bulma went and bathed and Goten went and got changed for the day`s work. 

As Marron was figuring out how to do the dished,Trunks walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You smell good. Did you sleep well?" He kissed Marron`s neck softly.

Bra turned and smiled to herself. Her brother was completely head over heels for Marron. She liked Marron though,so she was happy for them. She knew that Trunks was planning on buying her ring sometime in the next week. 

She also knew that Pan had plans on getting him back again. She sighed and continued to clear the table. 

Trunks kissed Marron`s neck again and she giggled."You,sir,need to go get changed."

Trunks smiled."Yes,you`re probably right. Kiss me before I go?" He turned her around and made puppy dog eyes."Please?"

She smiled as he pulled her into a loving kiss. Out of their eyesight,Bra smiled to herself again and rolled her eyes. Those two.

Trunks pulled out of the kiss and opened his eyes before backing out of the room and turned to get changed.

When they finished cleaning,Bra took Marron`s hand."Come on. I have a change of clothes that will look incredible on you." She looked at Marron for a moment."Gosh,what I wouldn`t give for your body." She smiled before leading Marron to her room. 

After she dressed Marron,she stood back and looked at Marron approvingly. She was wearing a long off-white corset dress,however,this one did not pouf out at the bottom like the one she had worn to the ball. It presented all of Marron`s curves with an inhuman grace. 

Bulma walked into the room and smiled."Are you two ready to go? We have errands to run and places to go. And you two both look incredible." She took Marron`s arm and Bra`s hand and led them out of the room."The boys already started working."

Outside,Trunks,Goten and Vegeta had started to build a fence around the north side of the village. Trunks wiped the sweat from his forehead as he saw Pan walking towards him. He growled under his breath. Why wouldn`t she just let him be?

Goten looked in the direction that Pan was coming from. "Your little admirer is coming."

Vegeta growled."Why is it she pesters you? She knows you will marry Marron." 

"I don`t know,father. She doesn`t seem to get the hint." He rolled his eyes as she walked up to him. 

"Hello there,Trunks. Goten,Vegeta." She blinked her eyelashes flirtasiously. "Can I talk to you a moment,Trunks?"

Vegeta turned and glared at her."He is busy at the moment. Don`t you have other lives to ruin?"

Pan opened her mouth to say something,but no words came out for a moment. "I... I have something very important to tell you Trunks."

Vegeta glared at her still. "I told you. My son is busy at the time being. Unless you wish to sit in shackles for a week,I suggest you leave. "

Pan ignored Vegeta still."It`s about Marron."

This time Trunks looked up at Pan,irritation burning in his eyes. "This had better be good." He growled as he followed her about 10 yards away as Vegeta watched them like a hawk.

Pan was nothing but trouble. However,is she started trouble with Marron,who was completely innocent,she would have even more trouble..and find herself in the shackles for a rather long time.

A/N: Ok,sorry again about how long it took me to update and please remember to review! Until next time!

Pasta!


	15. Hunter

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Note: Hi there! Big hugs to those of you who reviewed * grins *. Well,sorry it`s taken so long,but here it is. I hope you enjoy it and don`t forget to review!  
  
  


Pan continued to lead Trunks all the way into his own house. 

He followed her drudgingly and with a very short temper. He had a feeling that she was wasting his time,however,he didn`t want to appear that he wasn`t concerned for Marron. 

He closed the door as he walked inside."What is it,Pan? I don`t have time for your childish little games." He grumbled.

She walked behind him and blocked the door. She grabbed his face and pulled him to her before forcing her tongue into his mouth. 

He pushed her away quickly before he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You`re pathetic,you know that,Pan?" He scowled at her.

"You can`t tell me you don`t miss all the fun we used to have?" She blinked her eyes in attempt of flirting.

"You mean all the grief and trouble you got me into with everyone?" He turned towards the door. "I have more important matters at hand... Like getting Marron her ring. Now leave me be." 

Pan gaped at him. He was delusional... He had to be to turn her down. She growled and didn`t bother to mask it. He was know her irritation as would Marron. 

She stared at him as he walked out the door in silence.

Bra and Bulma pulled Marron into another boutique. Her arms were already carrying three bags of corsets,underwear,slips,hair accessories and other such items. Now Bulma was breaking out the big guns.

As they walked down the aisles,Bulma and Bra commented on each and every dress. After only ten minutes,Marron was struggling to hold up the pile of dresses that Bulma and Bra insisted that she try on. 

Bra looked at Marron for a moment and couldn`t help but laugh. Marron was covered in dresses. "Mom,I think we should let Marron try some of these on or else she may collapse under all of these."

Bulma looked at Marron and grinned."I`m sorry dear. I didn`t realize you had so many already. Here." She took half of the dresses from Marron.

Marron smiled gratefully."Thank you. Do you want me to try these on now?" She asked.

Bra grinned. "Yes! That red corset will look incredible on you!"

Marron went into the dressing room with Bra to help her with the corsets. "Gosh I wish I had your curves." Bra smiled at Marron then looked at herself. 

Bra _was_ a very pretty person,in all reality. She had a small waist and legs,but almost no hips. She had a very petite figure overall.

Marron tried on the red dress that Bra had pushed her to try. She had been right-it looked incredible on Marron,with her fair skin and light hair. 

After trying on several dresses,and Bulma bringing in more by every other dress,Marron had finally finished. She was going to get a black corset dress that poofed out as well as a black one that didn`t. She got the red one,a creme colored one,a sky blue corset with rhinestone straps(for fancy occasions),and a few others. 

When they left the shop,they walked into a small cafe and Bulma bought her daughters lunch. 

Pan walked by and glared at the happy girls. Bra noticed Pan and scowled at her. She better not be trying anything again. 

Pan turned and stalked away. Even Bra had turned against her now... Not that they had even been very close... Oh well,it was the principle of the matter. 

As Marron,Bra and Bulma were leaving the cafe,Marron saw a short creature with delicate features and longer hair. He had a pair of denim pants that were badly ripped and a white tank top. 

He looked at Marron and his eyes widened. Trinity. Her eyes locked with his."Excuse me,Mom. I,uhhh.. I know that boy over there from my old village and I wish to speak to him to see how he is doing. 

Bulma smiled and nodded and Marron walked over to the shorter boy. Bulma and Bra sat back down at the table outside where they were sitting during lunch. 

  
  


"My lady. Wherefore have you been?" The man asked Marron in a hushed voice."Did... Did these _humans_ hurt you?"

"No,these humans have saved me. Why are you here,Hunter?"

"I am here to help you regain your senses and take you home,Trinity." Hunter said quickly.

Marron looked away."I am home,Hunter. I will not leave this place."

Hunter scowled. "While you are here being led astray,your people are dying in the woods from the humans that you associate with."

Marron bared her teeth,the tiny fangs that she possessed showing just barely. "These humans saved my life. When the people that called themselves mine were hiding among the bushes. I do not wish for you and the others to come here and ruin the life that I have made for myself." She paused."Besides,I have fallen in love with a man and I cannot leave him."

Hunter sighed."Trinity,is that what this is all about? If you want to bring a human back with you,you know that you may... But you also know what will happen. He will turn into a dryad as well. We need you to come back and take control." He sighed and looked around nervously.

"Shira has taken control. He has completely taken over the entire empire that we have worked so hard to re-build. At least consider coming back."

"I will talk to my... _fiancé._" The word was still new to her,but it came out of her mouth with an astound grace.

"Yes,you make sure that you do. I will come back in two moons to find out your answer." With that,Hunter turned and walked away.

  
  


"What was that all about?" Bra asked with a smile. 

"Oh nothing,he was just... asking how I`ve been." Marron forced a smile. This was much more than she wanted to deal with,but at the moment,she apparently didn`t have a choice. She would have to talk to Trunks tonight after dinner.

A/N: Ok,sorry that took so long,but I have been very busy between working,cleaning and not being sick,so please forgive me. Also... ff.net isn`t helping me any! But please review and I`ll see ya next time!

Pasta!


	16. My Decision

Disclaimer: You all know the drill

Author`s Note: Sorry that this story is taking me so long to get out,but I have about 4 other stories that aren`t compete as well as three or four more brewing in my twisted little mind * Sigh *. Anyhow,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I promise to try to update more often. Please please review!

Marron sat on the bed that she shared with Trunks,surrounded by shopping parcels filled with clothes. Trunks was still gone and Bulma and Bra had began to shower-they planned on taking the whole family out later that evening. 

How could she leave this? This new world was so filled with wonder and glitter. It had big dresses and delicate jewels. And most importantly,it had Trunks and his family. 

She sighed heavily. Why did she have to make all these choices? She had no desire to go back to the forest... But if Shira really was killing innocent people,she had to do something. He had always been one to help the medusae,so they would probably be everywhere in the forest. 

Marron closed her eyes tightly,hoping to open them to find that Hunter had not come and that she would be guilt free in staying right where she was. But when she opened them,she was right where she was before. 

She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the bed. She would put the parcels away after Bulma and Bra had helped her to get ready later on. But for now,she would just let her mind rest and try to re-organize what she had gathered on this day.

  
  


Trunks walked into the room and opened his mouth to say something when he saw that Marron`s eyes were closed. Instead,he closed his mouth and smiled at no one in particular. She was beautiful;that he knew. And he was lucky to have her. 

He let the ring fall back into his pocket and walked over to the bed silently. He sat down next to Marron and ran his fingers through her soft hair. 

"Trunks?" She asked quietly,unsure of what to say to him.

"Hn?" He asked,just as quietly as he continued to run his hand through her hair. 

She bit her tongue."How was your day?" She opened her eyes and rolled over to face him. 

Trunks sighed. He should tell her about Pan. It wasn`t like she would get mad at him-he had no control over the situation. "Pan was being a pain again today. She tried to kiss me." When he saw her lift an eyebrow,he decided to clarify."I left right away... She told me you were in trouble so I followed her. Then I left. What about you? How was your day?"

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

"Honestly?" She asked,meeting his eyes. She knew he knew something was wrong.

He nodded."Mmm-hmm."

"I saw one of my people today." She sighed. "They want me to come back-Shira,a power-hungry dryad,has taken over and is ruling the dryads with an iron fist." She paused. "But I don`t want to leave,Trunks. I love you and I want to stay here with you and your family."

Trunks sat up some and furrowed his brow. He didn`t speak for a moment and Marron guessed he was trying to think of a good idea.

"If there`s a chance of you getting hurt,then i don`t want you to go... although,I won`t stop you if you chose to go... That`s not my place."He sighed."but if you chose to go,I won`t let you go by yourself. I`ll come with you."

Marron looked down at the bed cover,as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. She was stalling,and they both knew it. But only she knew that Hunter would return to know her answer. Then she remembered.

"Trunks... If we go... and if we win. Well... There`s a chance that we could stay. I`m not saying I would want to,but we would be able to. "

Trunks raised an eyebrow."You`re telling me they wouldn`t be the least bit upset about you falling in love with a human?" He smiled slightly. 

She bit her bottom lip. "If we stayed,you`ld become a dryad." She said just above a whisper. 

Trunks closed his eyes. This was more than he was expecting to come home to... But then again,he had never expected that he would fall head over heels in love with Marron,a princess of the dryads. 

"Can I think about it over night?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"I have two nights to decide." She said above a whisper. Then she stood and began to walk out the door."I`m sorry to just drop this on you... But... I wasn`t exactly hoping for this either." The she walked out the door and into Bra`s room to begin getting ready.

  
  


Trunks sighed and opened his eyes,realizing for the first time that Marron was not in the room. He mentally slapped himself;he had acted like this was her fault and had acted mad. He would have to make that up to her later.

In the meantime,he would apologize to her and tell her his decision. They would leave in two nights and then come back. He did not want to leave this life,and he had the feeling that Marron didn`t want to either. 

He stood and undressed before entering the shower;he would propose to her properly tonight as well as tell her his decision.

A/N:Ok,well there it was. I`m sorry it took forever,but now that I`m only working on three stories instead of five,I should be getting this posted quicker * Grins in guilt * I hope you liked this chapter,even though it was sorta boring. Please please review and I`ll update asap! Until next time!

Pasta!


	17. The Emotions in Her Eyes

Author`s Note:Ok,well thank you to all of you who reviewed! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. * grins * Anywho,not everything is gunna be all lovey-dovey anymore,cuz I`m gunna stir up the peaceful waters. Hehe. Someone new is gunna come into play,but is this person bad or good? You`ll hafta keep reading to find out! Other than that,enjoy the chapter and I`ll see ya at the end!

Marron sighed as Bra pulled her hair back into an elegant updo. Trunks had every right to be upset with her; she had asked far too much of him. She had made up her mind.

She would leave early tonight while everyone was busy with the dinner. She didn`t know if she would come back,but she was sure some of her people were watching over her in case something should happen,now that they knew where she was.

"What`s troubling you? Something plagues your heart?" Bra asked softly as she finished Marron`s hair. Bra stood back and looked at the final job. Marron was very feminine and very beautiful. 

Marron smiled slightly."Yes,something tears at my heart everyday. But I don`t wish to trouble you with it. You have been too kind already. " She stood and began to walk out the door.

"I know something breaks your heart each day,Marron. I can see it in your eyes." Bra said a little louder to get Marron`s attention.

Marron turned around and looked at Bra."What is it that you see?" She asked softly.

"I see hurt and betrayal. I see fear... but not for yourself. I see fear for my brother and for me and for my family and for your friends. Somehow,you fear that your friends are in danger and you want to help them." Bra paused as a silver tear ran down her cheek. She wasn`t sure how she knew all of these things,but they were coming to her,and she was not about to withhold them.

"I see loss in your eyes,Marron. I see the loss of a dearly loved one."

Marron had sat down on the bed next to Bra and was staring intently at her.

Outside,Trunks was walking past the door of his sister`s room when he heard his fiancé and his sister talking. He stopped and put his ear closer to the door and peeked inside.

A tear was trailing down Marron`s soft face and her eyes were in a trance,as if she was remembering or reliving something that had happened long ago.

"Marron?" Bra asked softly,breaking Marron out of her trance. "Who is the man in your eyes? He is not my brother." Bra gently took Marron`s small hand in her own. 

Marron looked down at her hand in Bra`s before looking back up into Bra`s eyes. "If you are seeing a figure with long locks,almost the color of snow and eyes as green as a unicorn`s field... Then you are seeing my beloved." 

Trunks slowly backed away from the door. 'Her beloved?' Did she have someone else that she wasn`t telling him of? He was about to walk away when he heard Marron`s voice again.

  
  


"He was killed... He tried to protect me,and so he gave his everything... even his life. The human took him away in chains and I never saw him again." Another tear slid down her unmarked features. 

Bra hesitated. "How do you know he isn`t alive?" She tried to sound optimistic,but failed.

Marron looked up at her and stared into her eyes."Because he was my soulmate. He was my better half,the other part of me. He was my everything. And now he`s gone from me."

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Trunks shook his head and stormed away from the door. He had heard enough. He wasn`t sure if he should be mad or sad or what. Now his whole world was upside down,and he had no clue as to what to do about it.

He walked outside and jumped on his horse. Goten would know what to do.

  
  


Bra put her hand on Marron`s shoulder. "You`re not happy here. I can see that too. You miss your sister and your brother,but you don`t know where they are. Your eyes say so much about you." Bra whispered.

Marron`s shoulders heaved with the weight of her troubles and her heartaches. 

"My dearest little sister. Destiny has found her way to you. She will not let you stray. And together,you will find Faite. And you will dominate evil."

Marron`s eyes widened as she looked into the eyes of someone who she had known for so very long,yet not seen in such a long time.

"Come." Bra stood and walked over to the door. "Trunks has heard quite a bit for one man. I shall aide you in your leave and buy you as much time as possible." She shut the door and walked over to her sister.

Everything was going to be alright.

A/N:Alright,I know that was a little tiny cliffhanger,but at least I updated! Woo-hoo! This has been quite an eventful week for me;I got a promotion,I got A/C in my car and I fell on a child security gate and now the back of my leg looks like I was mangled. Or put in a blander,whatever works.

But I hope you all understood this chapter. If not,e-mail me or ask me in a review and I`ll explain it to you. Anywho,thank you so very much for reading,and I`ll update ASAP! Please review! Until next time!

Pasta Raviolli!


	18. Ever Again?

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... But I can pretend * evil giggles*

Aerith Gainsborough: Big Hugs for sticking it out through it all with me. And thanks for always reviewing! I hope I don`t confuse you again this chapter * grins *

AgalexiaGoddess:Sorry if I confused you last chapter-I have to admit though,sometimes it`s sorta fun. Thanks to you too for not deciding I suck .hehe

LegolusLover: Thanks so much for not giving up on me! I know,I`ve been badly neglecting this fic,but I won`t do that any more as long as it`s in my power. 

Lily: Sorry about the cliffies,but hopefully this chapter will explain a bit more. I hope you like it!

Yuna: Thanks for sticking with me and all the sweet compliments * blushes *

Star-Gazer: Big hugs to you for all of your kind reviews-they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!

BurnedVamp: Thanks for everything! You know * grins *

Sorry if there`s anyone else that I missed! Lemme know if I did! I just did recent reviews and whatnot. 

Author`s Note: Ok,I know that the last chapter kinda threw some of you for a loop,so hopefully this one will explain a little more. Also,if you`re still lost ask me in a review and I`ll e-mail you and `splain it to ya! Other than that,please review and enjoy!

Marron walked over to Bra and gently touched her cheek,as if to see if she was really real. "Destiny?" She asked cautiously. If she was wrong,she would have quite a bit of explaining to do.

Bra smiled and shook her head yes. "Yes my little sister,you are correct."

"But... But how? I mean..." Marron narrowed her eyes slightly as she tried to figure out the situation.

"I found the girl,Bra Briefs while the first group of humans was traveling to this place. She was badly injured and would not survive the winter frost. She had intelligent eyes though and a pure heart,so I put her out of her misery... painlessly of course. Then her family began to call for her and I simply assumed her description and found the rest of the humans. "

"So you knew... When we arrived,you knew." A small grin tugged at the ends of Marron`s lips. 

Bra shook her head."Yes,I knew. I know much more,but I`m afraid you`ll have to find that out for yourself."

Marron frowned."I wish you wouldn`t withhold secrets from me,my sister."

Bra ignored her and stood,walking over to a closet. "One of your old friends is going to be waiting for you tonight in the meadow outside of the village. You will sneak out during the dinner and meet up with him."

Marron stood too and continued to frown. "What of Trunks? You think he will let me leave him so easily?"

Bra smiled slightly."He is human,therefore,he is not able to be with you always. I will see to it that he is occupied when I ask you to leave. Or I will walk with you somewhere and say that beasts took you."

"That`s a bit cruel." Marron sighed."They`re only human you know."

"Yes I know,and humans are as capable of being evil as a dragon. It just depends on the human." Bra`s expression turned serious. "Now go and ready yourself. Wear your deerskins under your dress tonight so you won`t have to come back here tonight."

Marron scowled slightly and walked out of the room. She was being forced to leave Trunks. She didn`t want to leave him,but she also didn`t want him to follow her;last time he had tried to save her,he had almost died. 

She walked to the front door,and exited. She knew that Trunks had heard some things,but she wanted to know what,exactly. 

She began to walk down the road to Goten`s house,where he had most likely gone to.

"I don`t know what to do,Goten. She was engaged before me... and... and he was... killed." Trunks had told Goten all he had heard and was now pacing before his friend.

Goten was leaning back against a wall,absorbing all that Trunks had just told him. Truth be told,he didn`t see what the big deal was. Marron was with Trunks now,what was the problem?

"Just don`t let her go then."

Trunks looked up and narrowed his eyes at Goten. 'Not let her go?' She wouldn`t comply with that;she would leave in a heartbeat... _and possibly get killed ;_a voice in the back of his mind taunted him.

There was a soft knock on Goten`s door. Trunks motioned for Goten to stay where he was and he went to answer it;he already knew who it was... he wasn`t sure how he knew,but he did. 

He opened the door to an exasperated looking Marron. "We need to talk." She said just above a whisper as he kissed her quickly. Her eyes bore into his as he reluctantly backed out of the kiss. "Outside."

"Goten already knows." Trunks said coldly.

This only made her narrow her eyes in anger at him;why was he being like this to her? "Fine then." She allowed herself to be led inside after he closed the door behind her. 

They walked into the living room and Goten had went somewhere else for the time being.

"Lets get to the point Marron. I don`t want you to go,and that`s that."

She raised an eyebrow."That`s that,huh? And if I _do_ go?"

Trunks faltered;he hadn`t expected her to resist her. "Well... Then... then I don`t expect to ever see you again." As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted them. 

She raised her eyebrow again. "Then I`ll make sure to not come back." She frowned and walked out of the house,leaving him there,open-mouthed and pissed at himself for wording his words wrong. 

Great,you big lug. 

A/N:Ok,that`s all for now,I`m going to bed! I hope that explained some and I hope you review! Until next time!

Warm Fuzzies!


	19. I have missed you

Disclaimer: I have red nails..not DBZ

Author`s Note: Hi all! Sorry it`s taken me so very long! I`ve been very busy with school and work and yearbook * sighs * And my car broke down yesterday on my way home from school...so I`m hitching rides to and from work * grumbles madly * So if you would all review,it would make my weekend that much better! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh,and I`m having Destiny stay as Bra,just so things don`t get even more confusing!

Marron packed her things as quickly as she could,aware of Bra`s questioning gaze. Marron hadn`t let her tears fall,determined to not let a human have that kind of power over her.

But he had said he loved her... Hadn`t he?

"I`m not waiting for tonight to leave. I want to be gone of this place as soon as I am able." Marron mumbled to Bra. She didn`t have much to pack,but she wanted to bring her weapons. 

"Don`t let him get to you,Marron. Humans are very fickle creatures and know not how to control their words nor their emotions. He still cares for you,but he is ignorant and you do not need him to survive on your own."

Marron sighed and looked at her sister in the body of her other 'sister'. "Where am I to go?"

Bra stood and walked over to Marron. She handed her a small dagger. "Keep this with you always. The quest that you were sent to lead will not be an easy one and you will be in constant danger. " She paused and smiled sadly. "Once you leave the village,you will head north to the thicket just outside of the village,there,one of our people will be waiting for you."

Marron nodded. "Who will be there?" She looked over her belongings,how few they were and double checked to see that she had everything.

"I know not. I know it will most likely be one who will join you when you start your quest. The forests are no longer under the dryads` and elves` control,so you will have to journey to the mail source and kill the leader of evil. Where that is,I cannot say."

Marron did not respond for a moment,considered her thoughts then nodded once more. "Then I am off. I have nothing to bind me to this place and I do not mean to return." 

Bra saw the anger flash in Marron`s eyes as she picked up her sack. She smiled kindly. "I will tell the humans something to keep them in peace."

Marron sighed as she walked to the door. "I wish nothing for the humans,except that you keep Shinra away from them. I do not wish them harm. Fare thee well,my sister." With that,Marron turned and walked out the door.

Bra`s eyes went misty as her only sister walked away to save their people."Fare thee well." She whispered.

  
  


Marron walked through the village unnoticed,thanks in part to the dinner that night that the humans were no doubt readying themselves for. 

She slipped past the gates at the entrance of the city and didn`t look back. What would she regret for? She was a dryad,a descendent of the elvish people;she was not supposed to know how to regret. She was like all other immortal creatures. 

She sighed as she walked alone. It was an hour`s walk to the thicket,that much she knew. What part of the thicket she was to go to,however,she was unsure. 

What would Trunks do when she did not show up tonight? Would he come search for her,or would he return to Pan? Marron shook her head as the troubling thoughts began to give her a head pain. 

The sun was beginning to set as the thicket came into sight. She could see nothing,which came as no surprise. Her people were not ignorant and knew very well to stay out of sight. 

Marron slowed her pace a bit,tired from her short journey. She had somehow managed to push Trunks to the back of her mind and was now wondering who it was that would be waiting for her.

Marron walked into the thick grasses and looked around,seeing nothing but the shaded light. She sat down and began to draw in the dirt. 

She heard a rustling in the grasses and clutched the dagger that her sister had given her. She stood and looked around. She knew not if this creature was friend or foe...or where it was coming from. 

"Marron?" A voice as light as a feather drifted to her. It lifted her spirits and broke her heart at the same time. She knew that voice only too well. She was unsure if someone was toying with her or her mind was playing tricks on her. 

"If you are not Nolani,then I wish to know why you would wish to cause me such pain." She announced,still holding her dagger.

An elf,not much taller than her walked into her line of vision and stood there for a moment. A slight smirk danced on his lips.

Marron narrowed her eyes at the creature that had just revealed himself.

He had thin legs,quill and arrows,long almost white hair that reached his elbows. His eyes were green. As green as a unicorn`s secret pool. 

Marron`s eyes widened as she slowly approached the creature. He smiled at her as she gently touched his soft face,much like a child touching a unicorn for the very first time. 

She was on the brink of breaking down and crying as the tears brimmed over her lids and ran down her cheeks.

"Nolani?" She asked just above a whisper.

He nodded and she threw herself into his arms before sobs of joy overtook her. "I have missed you for so long." She whispered.

A/N: Ok,sorry thats kinda short! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! 

Legolas Lover: Thanks so much for putting up with me and I`m sorry I spelt your name wrong! * grins *


	20. To Tell or Not to Tell...

Disclaimer: I don`t own DBZ

Author`s Notes: Hey all! I`m trying to update as fast as I can,even though Stand By Me was next in line,I decided to have it skip a turn * grins *. I have a very important question for all of you who are reading this: Do you want this to remain as one story or would you prefer it if I broke it into two parts (This story and a second part) ? `Cause this will be a pretty long story! SO make sure to review and uhh,tell me! * smiles *

Legolas Luver: Aha! Did I get it right this time? I better have or I`m gunna slit my wrists! (j/k!) Sorry about that-I`ve been under a lot of stress with my family and my car,so bear with me here! (Oh and about your question:yes,he looks very much like * Your baby * Lol!

Thanks to the rest of you who`ve reviewed! (LL was the only review when I checked them!) I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

When Marron`s sobs subsided,she stood back a bit and looked over her beloved. He had not changed much at all,if any. 

"My love... You are as beautiful as you were the last time I saw you." He smiled sadly. "Only now you have the scent of a human on your skin."

"Nolani.. I thought you were dead. Please try to understand." Marron`s eyes began to well up with tears again. She thought he would have understood.

Nolani pulled her into his chest and clutched her to him. "I love you no less than I did when I last saw you,nor would I care if you had the scent of a thousand humans on you. You are my own." He drew back and kissed her on the forehead before smiling at her. 

The tears overflew from her eyes once again. "I do not deserve you." She whispered.

"No,that could not be more wrong. It is I who does not deserve you. At least in the eyes of Faite,it seems." Nolani scowled in remembrance of what Marron`s brother had said to him. And he remembered how Marron had gone against her brother to be with him. 

She had always loved him. 

He didn`t know how to live without her with him. 

Marron sighed. "Where are we to go?"

Nolani whistled and a silver silhouette came into view. He took Marron`s hand and they walked up to the unicorn. Nolani mounted before pulling her up to sit in front of him. 

"Tonight we will rest. Humans will no doubt be looking for you and it is not safe to travel through the woods at night." He paused. "At least not in some parts."

"And from there? Where is it that Shinra has been ruling from?" She asked quietly,thinking out the tasks that had been set in front of her. 

"At daybreak," Nolani continued,"we will ride up to the grove near the Spiked Peak. There,the rest of our allies will be waiting for us."

Marron nodded. "Let us go then. I am tired from my journey." She said quietly.

She felt Nolani`s gentle hand on her shoulder. "My love,you are tired from more than just a journey. I know what breaks your heart and I know why you ache. However,I will not taunt you nor pry. But I will listen if you should wish me to."

Marron was quiet for a moment as they rode alongside the forest. "I do love you,Nolani."

Nolani smiled to himself. "And I you."_ But if only you knew how much._

Trunks had entered the town hall alone,not wishing to even speak to his family. Bra watched him out of the corner of her eye as he sat down across from him,dejectedly. She almost felt sorry for him. Too bad she didn`t know how.

She stood quietly and left the table. "I`m going to go for Marron." She announced quietly.

Trunks looked up and glared at her. She was such a liar;he was glad that his sister was close to Marron,but she was wrong. Bra would not find Marron. Not in this village. 

"Right." He mumbled as his mother and father smiled and nodded.

Bra glanced at him carefully as she exited the room. He looked truly hurt. Maybe she should tell him where Marron would be re-grouping. But would that put her sister in danger? She shook her head as she felt a head pain coming on. 

She closed the door behind her and let her back fall against it. Why did she have to care so much? It hurt her to see Trunks in so much pain. Why?

She would tell him. Not like he didn`t already know a lot of it,but she would tell him what she could without putting anyone in danger,especially Marron. 

  
  


Trunks sat in the room and traced the ring in his pocket with his left index finger. Now what the heck was he supposed to do? He loved Marron with all he knew how to. 

He put his right hand on his temple and closed his eyes slowly. When he opened his eyes,a determined look came across his features. 

He would go to find his Marron and he would help her... and then he would bring her back with him. 

He didn`t know how long he had been in thought,only that several songs had been played and several dances had occurred. He could feel Pan watching him once again. 

The doors swung open and Bra ran in,clutching her chest. She looked around the room frantically. When her eyes landed on Trunks,she rushed over to him.

"Trunks! I must speak to you in private... It`s urgent." She said in between breaths.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" He asked in a half interested tone.

"It`s Marron."

Trunks stood quickly. "Let`s go outside."

Pan watched with a raised eyebrow and quietly slipped out the door.

A/N: Ok,I didn`t get this out as soon as I would have liked to,but I had a lot to do this week with school and work. And,I got an editor position. * Does a happy dance * Thanks to all of you who supported me! And thank you to the other two of you who reviewed for last chapter! I hope you liked this one and please all of you respond to my question at the top! Until next time!

* Warm Fuzz *


	21. Long Journey Ahead

Disclaimer:I don`t own DBZ or any of the characters,but I own Nolani and any other characters that I created! 

Author`s Note: Ok,here it is:the last chapter to this fic. I`m going to post the second part in a while (I would like to take a bit of a break from the fantasy genre) The new fic will be called Happily Ever After...? I`ll let anyone who wants to know when it has been posted! I hope you all like this final chapter and thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout this whole long ordeal! Now,on with the story!

Bra watched her 'brother' mount a black stallion and ride into the night. She hoped Marron and Nolani would not hate her; but to be safe, if they asked, she would deny knowing that he had gone after them.

Trunks,however,did not know of Nolani;she would let him discover Marron`s former love on his own. 

A cold wind blew over her, causing her to shiver involuntarily. She turned, her hair brushing over her gentle features, before she walked back inside her house, the party having long ended. 

  
  


Trunks rode the long trail in silence, his concern for Marron rapidly growing with every hoof beat. Thunder in the eastern skies had also began to concern him as he did not know when a storm would hit the small valley which he was galloping through. 

'She is riding to the grove near Spiked Peak. But she will not arrive until the morning, for she will stop to rest and it is a long journey.' His sister`s words rang through his mind.

He had promised her that he would take care to be wary of any creatures he would come across. Trunks stifled a yawn as he rode, refusing to let exhaustion set in and distract him from the task he had set out to do. 

  
  


Marron slept soundly in the protective arms of her beloved as he kept watch over the unicorn and her delicate sleeping form. 

Nolani absentmindedly ran his long fingers through her long golden hair; it was like silk to his touch. "So beautiful." He whispered, knowing he would get no reply, but telling her just the same. 

A crack in the distance caused him to jerk his head upwards and towards where the intruding noise had come from. He pulled a dagger out of his leather boot and held Marron`s form closer to his body.

Another twig breaking,this time closer unnerved him to the point of investigating the disturbance. Nolani stood and the unicorn walked over to where Marron lay.

"Stand over her." Nolani whispered before he walked into the brush and the white creature laid against Marron, careful to not injure her. 

Nolani walked for several minutes soundlessly. He crouched when a gray shadow came into his viewing range.

The creature walked almost as silent as Nolani had, but was not as limber or graceful and seemed to step on yet another twig or branch every third step. 

It looked around before walking in the direction where Nolani was perched. Nolani remained silent and drew his bow and an arrow; if this thing was a threat, he did not know what it was capable of and wanted to be ready... just in case.

Nolani was about the let his arrow fly when the thing spoke. "Nolani? Marron? Are you here?" Nolani sighed in frustration. 

"You know, that`s a good way to get killed." Nolani stood and the creature came to him. "Why are you here? You were not to meet with us until the morning has come."

"Nolani, I have news which is crucial for you to know of." The stranger said almost in fear. 

Nolani looked around. "Very well, but not here. Back where Marron is sleeping. I don`t not wish to leave her alone any longer than I must. " He hesitated. "I worry for her more than myself."

"Of course." They walked back to where Marron was still sleeping,although now more restless.

Nolani sat next to her and took her hand in his, making her rest more. "Now what is this news that you claim is so urgent that it could not wait until dawn?" 

"Shinra has knowledge that you are alive. A traitor has tipped him off that you have survived and that you have redeemed Marron. He will be much more careful now, as should you." 

"Juneau, who has told you this?" Nolani glanced at Marron nervously.

"A human has tipped Shinra off,if that is what you are wishing. Someone from the village where Marron was staying for the beginning of the winter frost."

As if on cue,Marron shuddered and he breath was visible for a moment. 

Nolani nodded."Thank you, friend. Stay the night here with us and ride with us tomorrow. We have much work ahead of us and I don not wish you to be weary when we take leave." 

Juneau nodded. "We will both watch over Marron, for you need your rest as well,old friend."

Nolani smiled as the night wore on and seemed to swallow any light that had survived thus far.

  
  


Morning came and Marron was the first to wake. She struggled to wriggle out of Nolani`s death grip and stood, fully letting the sun dance over her curves and milk white skin.

After a few moments,Nolani and Juneau awoke and they began their journey to Spiked Peak, Juneau on a young unicorn who had been summoned last minute.

Nolani would occasionally lean down and kiss the side of Marron`s face or her neck as they rode in almost perfect silence. They would arrive at Spiked Peak in two hours` time.

  
  


Meanwhile...

Trunks sat at Spiked Peak,surrounded by several different creatures. To his left sat a young elf and to his right was an older dryad. The group had been eager to have his help, save for a few being that distrusted humans for their own personal reasons. 

After a short while, the familiar click-clop of unicorn hooves on mountain rock sounded and Trunks had to keep all of his head about when Marron rode up in the lap of an elf who was holding her by the abdomen.

Marron`s eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw her past human 'love'. She had a bit of explaining to do..even though she had done no wrong. 

Trunks sighed as he felt the elf`s piercing glare on him, which was becoming present on several other faces when it sunk in that he must he the human that 'stole' away their Marron. 

It was going to be a long journey.

A/N: Ok, guys! That`s all I can do for now! I hope the ending didn`t suck too bad and thank you all again for sticking with me! I`ll try to get the new story up as soon as I can! I`ll see you around! I`m in such a happy mood;I got my belly button pierced yesterday and I feel like a treasure troll! Please review and I`ll let you know as soon as I get the next part started!

Again,big hugs to Aerith for beta-ing this for me! I owe you one and a half * grins *

* Warm Fuzzy *


End file.
